


no rest for the wicked - styles!triplets/louis

by SwanWrites



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, M/M, Multi, The Styles Triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanWrites/pseuds/SwanWrites
Summary: a stolen and spoiled omega, a corrupted society, three possessive alphas, and one hell of a love story.©2017, SwanWritesThe Earth is at peace. There is no hunger. There is no violence. The environment is healed. Honesty, courtesy and kindness are practiced by all. All wars have been extinguished, and the hollowed stomach of nature has even filled with care. Our world has never been more... perfect.Only it is no longer our world.Every part of daily life is controlled by the wealthy; for it is they who decide your faith, your beliefs, and living. Anyone who resists is detained and erased from history, discarded like the rinds of fruit.The few humans who have survived, classified as rebels and gangs, are on the run. Resisting, and fighting for their life back every second of everyday.But what happens when the alpha leaders of the most open and wanted organizations capture the omega son of the wealthiest family in all of Europe?There is one thing to be positive about: Change will come.





	1. Wishes and Blood

**O N E**   
_"We are miles apart, ocean separations,_  
_Your eyes close in the morning and mine at night,_  
_And you breathe in gold and I black,_  
_But baby we bleed the same. "_

—

 _ **"ALPHA ERIC, I'M SURE T**_ his all could be resolved!" Louis winced when he heard his mother shout after the large man, who's head was absolutely drenched in red tomato sauce and noodles.

"That son of yours you dare call an omega is nothing but a defect! He can't even serve tea!" The rude alpha spat back at the poor mother, earning an eyebrow furrow from Louis.

"Pour your own tea! I only drink margaritas with a _straw_!" The seventeen year-old boy shouted back, rolling his eyes and biting the inside of his cheek in his own frustration. This is a new era, for God's sake, who knows how to work a kettle?

"Louis, quiet with you. Do not speak over when an alpha is present," Louis' mother threateningly lowered her voice, making the omega let out a squeak of anger before he earned yet another look.

Louis crossed his arms and huffed, looking the other way.

"Johanna, my father is very good friends with your husband. And I respect any member of the alpha council, you know I do but this _boy_ ," Eric looked back at it Louis with a scowl, a noodle flinging to the side, as he was.

Louis stuck his tongue out in return. ( _And sticking it back in when his mother flickered her eyes at him, whistling to himself while wandering his eyes.)_

"—is an absolute disaster. I am sorry, I cannot marry someone so... _stupid_." Eric finished, his accent rolling the word out with poison dripping at the end.

Johanna rose her eyebrows at the word choice, straightening her posture before giving the alpha sickened look. "I am sorry you feel—"

"Me, _stupid_?" Louis scoffed, marching over to the pair and standing in front of Eric with his nostrils flared and eyes scrunched. Although the boy had to tilt his head to see the alpha's face, he did so with grace and dominance.

"I am not stupid, rather you are the arrogant _pig_ who cannot be bothered to crack open Google to know the difference between cat or a dog." The omega flicked the alpha's head.

"Who brings an animal to dinner?!" Eric shouted, his hands raising over his head. He was trying to intimidate the omega. Pathetic.

"I do! And his name is Ponyo, you would know that if you weren't screaming like a little sissy and actually listened to me!"

"Louis!" Johanna could only watch in horror at her son's outbursts.

"I was not screaming, I was surprised that a muddy mutt was going to be licking at my leg under the table,"

"Oh? So if I just whistle for him now you won't scream?" Louis challenged, one hand resting on the curve of his perfectly shaped hip.

"You wouldn't dare," Eric warned in his alpha voice, not having one effect on the omega, of not making Louis even more brave.

"Who says I won't? My stupid brain is just begging me to," Louis clapped back, his eyes narrowing.

"Louis, that is enough!" Johanne scold her son, tugging at his earlobe hard enough for the omega to step down from his tippy-toes and back off of the Alpha's face.

"Alpha Eric, I am sorry. You may leave, please know we will be paying for the damages to your suit." Johanna bowed in faux respect, awaiting the alpha to exit through the door.

"Yes, you will," Eric snapped, his face set in a smug frown.

Louis was biting his lips to not jump on the man's back and wipe that look from his face with his fists, but as soon as he hears the man's shoes tapping towards the door, he knew it was over.

Until it wasn't.

"Family of bitches," Eric muttered under his breath, but in the emptiness of the hall, it was very audible.

"Oh that's it...Ponyo!" Louis let out a loud whistle right at that moment, face red with anger and satisfied as he hears a bark and the fast strides of four cutecutecute feet.

At least in Louis' mind it was cute,

in Eric's it was the sound of the devil himself carrying a pitchfork and ready to shove it up his ass.

"Louis, no!" Johanna groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose as soon as the loud screech of Alpha Eric fills the halls.

"Stay back! Scram you pig!" Eric jumps when Ponyo's teeth dig into his trousers, a loud riiiip sound filling the atmosphere and mixing into the pleads of mercy.

"And you still don't know what kind of animal he is," Louis mocks, trying to contain his laughter but just letting out delighted giggles when Eric cries at the slimy tongue of the auburn dogs licking up his expensive, leather shoes.

The alpha jumped onto the railing of the extravagant stairs of the Tomlinson House, long legs wrapping around the metal pole for his life. He kicked at air, missing at the odd colored golden retriever every time.

"Shoo! Shoo, you little shit!"

Ponyo let out another series or barks, jumping at the man and opening his mouth each time to take a bite of the feet in front of him. Eric seemed to lose his balance, because his whole body turned sideways on the railing, (and spaghetti sauce made a great lubricant to let his hands slip off and let his body slap onto the floor.)

The dog didn't mind at all though, all he wanted was a snack and Eric had it all over his head. Ponyo was happy to clean the mess upon the alpha, starting from the delicious red sauce. He didn't even mind that the alpha started whimpering as though he was the frightened creature.

Johanna then let out a whistle of her own, the one that made Ponyo out his tongue back in his mouth and quickly leave the scene. That was the "if-you-do-not-stop-you-are-sleeping-outside" whistle.

Ponyo growled at the man who was, pathetically displayed on the tiled floor, his suit ripped, spaghetti dripping down his face, and tears of fear streaming down his ruddy cheeks.

"Your son will never find a mate! He is a deformed demon!" Eric yelled back, struggling to get up but did quickly when the barks of Ponyo were to be heard again.

The door shut loudly, shaking the chandelier that hung high with tainted crystals; but making Louis relieved and wave his fingers that just said a lovely farewell. The omega's lips curled up into a satisfied grin, arms wide open.

"Seems like Ponyo made Alpha Eric his bitch, huh?" Louis smiled sweetly at his mother who was shaking with anger.

"Come with me," Johanna said through her teeth. Her tone sounding abnormally calm.

"But—" Louis jutted out his bottom lip.

"Now, Louis!" Johanna snapped, the boy whining in return but obliging. Louis dragged his steps and followed his mother, careful not to step on the long dress she was wearing that dragged down onto the hardwood floor.

—

"You aren't allowed to be mad at me, Mother. I did nothing wrong!" Louis groaned when he felt the woman omega brush his hair more roughly.

"Do you truly believe that, Louis?" His mother raised an eyebrow, her voice still threatening calm.

"I do!" Louis shrugged, pouting right away when he sees his pinky nail chipping.

"Louis! I don't want to hear it. You seem to forget that your father is the first alpha in The Council. You have to uphold the family honor by—"

"—not only doing good, but being good," Louis and his Mother finished in unison, the boy making his voice monotone as though he didn't hear this speech five hundred times. "But Mother, I can do so much better than those suckers!"

"Louis you are seventeen years old, becoming eighteen in only a matter of days. And when an omega turns eighteen, they will go through a variety of changes along with heat. You need an Alpha to protect and care for you through these—" His mother tried using the excuse again, making the omega roll his blue eyes before taking a sip from his Coke again.

"Do they not have masturbation for that?" Louis groaned, earning a slap up his head for the comment, his drink spilling only slightly. " _Whaaat_?"

"This mouth of yours is getting too big, do you want me to put a bar a soap inside?"

" _Noo_.." Louis shook his head slightly, taking another sip of his Coke; not doubting the punishment.

"Alpha Eric and his pack are very powerful and respected—" Johanna continued, but Louis couldn't help but pipe in.

"I don't want powerful and respected, mother. You can literally buy those two qualities by getting yourself a pair of red bottom heels and a Chanel purse.." Louis pointed out as though his comparison made the absolute most sense.

"That is not how it works, Louis."

"I just don't understand why you and dad don't trust me to make decisions like these on my own, if I am old enough to be mated, I am old enough to decide who it will be with." Louis reasoned.

"Louis, you do not get it, do you?! You are the omega, you are the son of a wealthy alpha who is looked upon like a God, and unless you would like to make our name go to dirt; I suggest you stop acting like a child and _grow up_!"

"Stop yelling at me, I'm going to start crying and then I won't get my point across!" Louis mewled aloud, stuffing his face into a pillow in annoyance.

"What is your plan? To stay in that pillow and then you won't have to get married anymore?" Johanna was exhausted.

"Yes." Louis' voice was muffled by the cloth of the pillow.

"Louis this is the fifth alpha you have turned down. You know we have to come to a decision soon."

"Your decision will always end with me having my freedom taken away! Why can't you just let me have it? I want to explore the world, not be tied down like a dog!" Louis looked at the globe that sat on his dresser along with golden jewelry and letters of proposals, wishing that he could just jump in and choose to go anywhere he would like to.

" _Ruff_!" Ponyo growled from the corner of the room at Louis' choice of words.

"Sorry, like a cat." Louis corrected himself as the dog returned to its calm sitting position in satisfaction.

"Because you cannot have everything in life, life does not work like that—"

"Well make it work like that, freedom isn't a privilege it's a right, mother." Louis had a bratty tone in his voice.

"Louis we cannot let our trad— _uck_! What are in these mint cookies you made for the dinner? They taste disgusting!" Johanna asked when she took a bite of the one she got from the kitchen.

"I couldn't find real mint so I used toothpaste," Louis waved off unbothered, stuffing his face back into pillow like he owned the world.

"You are just full of it today, Omega! Just wait till your father gets home! Go throw these out and wash up, dinner is served at seven and you haven't even had your violin lessons today." Johanna spit out the cookie into the waste-bin nearby and watched Louis roll in the bed covers with his body wrapped in like a burrito.

" _Ruff_!"

"And get Ponyo into a bath! He smells like Eric feet and spaghetti sauce!" Johanna slammed the door and started muttering prayers after.

Leaving Louis alone to look at his globe.

Wondering how it may be like to be free.

—

Harry felt the man's neck in his hand tense, his whole body shake when just one of his nails traced the outline of his jaw. The man's eyes were wild and open, bloodshot with fury along with fear.

"Hold him onto the ground, Harry. Shoulders down." A raw voice comes from behind the curly-haired alpha, a voice that makes the corners of his lips flicked up to a malevolent smile.

"He seems to be frightened, Edward." Harry answered to his much larger brother, watching him with hooded eyes when he bent down on his knees to pick the pitiful man up by his hair. Harry only gave a proud, satisfied smirk at that.

" _A-ah!_ " The man let out a scream that echoed through the dark cave of black. The location was a blurry abyss. Where was he?

"Careful with him, Edward. You always seem to sink your teeth in too early," Marcel out spoke softly. His voice forced and gruff. Eyes red at just the sight of the disgusting alpha that laid on the floor. He was always the quiet one, studying the scene through his largely framed glasses, but his tone was just as dangerous.

The three triplets were all panting, scratches and scars displayed all over Harry and Edward's backs; as Marcel had torn pieces of his shirt along with terrifying blotches of blood dripping down the top.

Edward's bicolored eyes (one a gruesome red and the other a wild green) and were glued onto the brown of the clutched alphas, his malevolent thoughts striking daggers into the chests of everyone.

Harry was readable, on the contrary. His expressions held an anger just looking at the the alpha who's hair was in his brother's fist. The very fact that this alpha was breathing made him see a crimson red. He always seemed to have a certain switch that, when on, turned his whole body to a apathetic animal. This was much more different from his usual disposition, which was light and playful.

But not now.

Marcel watched carefully with his nails digging into his hand. His heart ached for the throat of the man to be slit so that the weight of anxiousness could be lifted from his shoulders.

The alpha was slightly more slender than the rest of his brothers, but the bright emerald in his eyes held a density and strength that no body type could hold. He was quiet, shy.. but right now it seemed that the certain side of him dissolved into a hungry beast for revenge.

"You should be proud, alpha, you have found the whole Odyssey pack." Edward seethed into the man's ears, snapping his neck towards the direction where not only his brothers were standing, but many more behind them.

The man widened his eyes at the sight of what seemed like a thousand other being looking directly at him; mad and insane. Livid.

Were they all alphas? No. Omegas and betas resided, standing up proud although they didn't look rich. In fact, they all wore ordinary clothing—button ups and t-shirts instead of gowns and suits with ties.

The area he was in unknown. The ceiling was high and large, the setting looking as though he was in a very large-modern cave.

"You Alphas in the Council that reside in the Inner City have been trying to kill us off for decades, haven't you? Thinking because our pockets weren't heavy with greed that we weren't valuable, eh?" Edward then takes out a thin but swift blade out from his pocket before holding it against the Man's neck.

"You burn our homes when we don't let you wed us, take away our mother's when we don't convert our faiths to yours. Throw our children in Pits until we are the ones to give you all our gold and silver... but you all are still hungry for more."

The witnesses start to cheer and spit their own curses, all agreeing with whatever the Alpha with discolored eyes was declaring.

"I–I d-don't have what you guys want, I will make the offer of paying off—" the man started to plead, stuttering as he felt himself pathetically tasting his own salty tears.

"See that's the thing with you bastards," Edward laughed without humor, twirling the blade in between his fingers, "thinking money will buy you everything, even freedom. But listen carefully, alpha." Edward held the blade in front of the man's eyes as though he was going to blind him.

"The only thing that will set you free is this blade that I am holding against your throat." Edward's voice was menacing, threatening.

"Go on with it, brother. Let him bleed out," Harry looked behind him to make sure all the children were put away to bed and not one of them were outside. He then gripped onto Marcel's shoulder, watching the scene finally come to a close.

"Please! I-I'm not like the rest of the Council!" The man screamed out, trying to push the alpha way but it was helpless, he was nothing compared to Edward. Nothing but a mere speck of dust trying to escape a tornado.

"My name is Edward Styles, Pack Alpha of Odyssey; the insurgents of the East. You occupy the seat number six of the Alpha Council. You lived a life full of greed and selfishness, and that is how you will die."

"I want you to look at the crowd in front of you this moment," Edward forced the man onto his knees, his head held aback and the blade balancing just on the top of his Adam's apple. "And I want you to throw away all the gold you have ever had in your pocket, and all the taxes that you have collected to stare at all these people you consider inferior,"

The man struggled to get up and his body sagged when his two legs grew more numb every second. His eye contact remained the the Alpha's identical twin brothers, as though he was trying to plead with the two. They looked at him with the same murderous glint as their brother had.

"Please no!" The man's voice was vibrating and trying to escape his own body.

"Although we have been divided by—" Edward started, whispering his words into his ear, slow and steady.

"Stop! Please, I have children!"

"—money, religion, and values,—" Edward continued, digging the blade in deeper but careful not to swipe it quite yet.

"We should know that we truly are the same in the inside—"

Harry watches from how the man's fingertips tremble to how the sweat dripping down  from every pore in his skin shows the utter faux guilt that masks the terror. He crosses his arms, letting this continue. Wanting this to continue.

"I'm begging you! P _-pl-please_!"

Marcel let the corners of his mouth flicker upward into a sinister smile at the irony, soaking in every second of the scene. Much to Harry's surprise, out of everyone he knew Marcel was the one to always take pity. But it seemed that the alpha was almost rooting for this. Watching, savoring.

"Because in the end,"

"W-w-why are you doing this!?" The man's final words: confused, rushed, hurt.

The man's voice then stopped. The only noise left in the air was a loud scream and before that, the slice of silver. The body of the man fell down as his eyes remained open, a slight thud being made. Edward lifted his head up,

crimson painted all over his chest and red against his neck. Harry and Marcel look with proud expressions as the crowd erupts in cheers.

"we all bleed the same color."

 

 


	2. Gowns and Daylight

_**T W O**_  
_"Perhaps one did not want to be loved so much as to be understood."_  
― George Orwell, 1984

**_•_ **

_TWO MONTHS LATER_

"— _ **POLICE REPORTS SAY A**_ dam was a father of six, and his body was found behind the RESIST headquarters, right after a business meeting discussing the Mating Law. This law discussed the government's rights and play in alpha and omega dynamics in order to reproduce and mark; along with a beta's place.

Adam was found with seven slashes on his neck and— get this, Todd— an ODYSSEY symbol of their notorious wave-in-a-circle burned into his stomach. There was no trail of one specific person, but we now know it was a member of the crime mob ODYSSEY. Led by Edward Styl—"

"I'm going to run away. _Far, far_ away from you guys, I'll go beyond the walls and create an army of anarchists—" Louis moaned at the feeling of his worn out legs. All he wanted to do was _sit_.

"Louis, please be quiet during your fitting." Johanna said for the seventh time that day, and it was only one o'clock.

"—and then with my army I'll come back and rob every ice cream shop here. And then I'll eat all the ice cream right in front of you guys because I know how much you hate when I eat sugar." Louis' voice was whiny and tired, he was standing on this damned stool for about an hour now.

(Or seven thousand days in Louis Years.)

  
(The boy has a very precise clock of his own.)

"And what will you gain from it, dear?" Johanna hummed, going along with another one of her sons bursts.

"Weight, heavy, _heavy_ weight. So much weight that I will sit on your necks and you guys will finally let me sit down for god's sake." Louis nods to himself like that was the best plan he had ever came up with.

"I don't mind Louis sitting on my neck." Alex, the lanky alpha who aided the tailor with Louis' measurements added cheekily.

"Alexander, do not encourage him." Johanna gave the alpha a death stare as the omega gave him a small giggle, immediately shutting up when his mother commanded the tailor to pull his corset tighter.

"What's the pup upset about now?" Louis' grandmother Iris queried, standing next to the omega mother to look up at the omega who was dressed in a royal blue gown.

Louis stood up on a stool, his face set on a pout and eyes glittering with the residue of hollowed out dreams. His cheekbones rose high, and jaw line carved sharp.

"I'm not a pup, I'm a leader of a bloodthirsty army for the other side." Louis snapped his head down to look over at the old omega with a glare; trying to look dangerous but ending up with the look of an odd and furious cat.

"Hm, until you grow at least five more inches and stop sucking on your thumb when you're nervous, I will believe you." Grandmother Iris responded with a small, endeared smile.

"I don't suck on my thumb," Louis said with his thumb in his mouth; quickly removing it. "And if I do that's only because I'm nervous that this corset will break my ribs. Which reminds me how I'm also going to get a tattoo. On my face, of a _toe_."

"Louis, let Sir Zuckerman do your fitting without you critiquing him every three minutes." Johanna warned, the boy wanting nothing more than the measurement tapes removed so he could hop off the large stool.

"Sir?" Louis smiled sweetly down at the tailor.

"Yes, omega?" The tailor answered back, his brown eyes flickering up to Louis' blue ones for a moment.

"If my mother is holding you hostage to do my gown, please blink four times in a row and I swear to god I will do my best to—"

" _Louis_ ," Johanna warned in a exhausted manner, rubbing her temples with two fingers. "And mother, please turn off that devilish news. I don't want Louis hearing about any of those barbaric sadists. Sickening..."

"But I already know about Odyssey, mum," Louis mumbled, his eyes shy but still being bold enough to get in a few glances at the large T.V. that hung on the wall in front of him. Since he stood on the stool, the boy had a perfect view of the singed corpse.

"And I wonder how," Johanna narrows her eyes at the gray-haired omega holding the remote, holding her hands up in surrender.

"We only get two channels in this world, it's either this or two animated horses learning the power of friendship through song and dance."

"I rather that than feeding my son's mind with brutes." Johanna spoke before pressing the big and red power button on the remote, making the screen go black.

"I don't get it though, killing innocent people who do nothing wrong but help our Council is wrong. So why are they even doing this?" Louis frowned.

"Not everyone has a good heart like you do, Louis," Johanna dodged the question. "Some people in this world just want chaos and disruption. When our Council tried offering a better lifestyle, they refused and forced us to go into war."

Louis heard his mother speak about these people quite a lot. That they worshipped the Gods of crusade, and even the Prince Of Darkness Himself.

They bathed in Tophet, resisting the Alpha Council's peaceful laws in order to set.. Well, order. They were violent, and dangerous; so what was an unguarded omega doing being interested in such a topic?

"That's just terrible," Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "Aren't we doing anything that'll make them not want to kill us?"

"We are trying, my love. That is why we have our gates provided by our Alpha Council, to keep good omegas like you safe. Until then, just worry about being kind."

"I just wish everyone could be satisfied with a dozen chocolate eggs like our Lou," Iris announced.

"Chocolates always do the trick! And it's a surprise in each egg! Will I get caramel or a dark cocoa surprise? The world may never know." Louis smiled to himself.

"Not everyone is as content like our Lou is, that's why." Johanna stated, making Louis bite his lip.

Louis' eyes flickered his grandmother, who only stared back at him with a glare. He shrugged his shoulders, careful not to do it too rough so that he would mess up the measurements Alex was taking, but enough for Iris to see him contemplating what to say next.

But his grandmother only nudged her head towards Johanna, gesturing as if to say," _tell her what's on your mind before I do, boy."_

"Mum.." Louis kept chewing on the inside of his cheek, his voice hesitant but loud and earning a satisfied smile by a certain elder.

"Hm?"

"I was just thinking.. maybe after I get married to a heir of the Council.. you know, if I get a mate tonight—which is a very large possibility since I kinda y'know.. got the whole gown going on and everything—"

"Spit it out Louis, you know confident and poised omegas don't ramble." Johanna shortly scolded, causing the omega to nibble on his thumb again.

Louis but his lip and twiddled with his fingers for a bit, the small smudge of anxiety in his heart now turning into a large rub of tar; sticking and clinging onto every last bit of hope and confidence the omega had.

"I—it's ju-just," Louis looked around the room and saw how all eyes were on him, his heart immediately pounding all they way into his ears.

"Go on, boy," Iris encouraged.

"I also was thinking... that once I get married I could go beyond the gates and help with the hunts for the anarchists with the Council," Louis blurted out finally, his voice coming out as a sigh more than a demand.

Johanna blinked, "No. absolutely not."

Louis immediately felt his heart fall, "But mu-"

"Louis, look at the mirror and tell me what you see." Johanna gestured to the mirror right in front of the omega, it stood proud and tall in front of the television that ice showed the images that Louis craved to see.

"Me." Louis answered in mutter, his head down in frustration and rejection, swallowing the last bit of pride he had left.

"You want to know what I see?"

No. "Yes."

"I see a flower. But this flower hasn't bloomed quite yet, but this sapling is still attracting so much danger to others already," Johanna tilted Louis' chin upward so the omega could see himself in full view and not just his feet.

"Just imagine how much danger this flower will be in when it's petals will be the most largest in the field," the omega mother whispered into the boy's ear.

"But I'm not just the flower," Louis argued. "I could also be the thorns that it uses to protect itself from the predators."

"You know why we keep you inside these walls," Johanna used a pitiful look on her son.

"I know, but-"

"To keep you safe. You see what happens on the television, how there are thugs lurking around every corner just hoping an open treasure like an omega could just lurk around their street corner." Johanna closed her eyes and took a deep breath at the disgusting thoughts that came to sight.

Louis widened his eyes at what the omega was getting at, his heart tensing and he bit his lip in terror. Shaking his head slightly at the unasked question of  
"is that worth it, Louis?"

"And with these Odyssey ruffians.. those devil worshippers who use their freedom to their advantage, killing and torturing just for their own pleasure are out there without shackles around their hands or nooses around their necks.. it just is impossible for a mother to let her only omega son go outside.. let alone the gates." Johanna seemed to be weary just speaking about it.

Louis looked into the mirror again for a quick second before tearing his gaze away and nodding. Guilt filling in his gut and ungratefulness being his shadow. As though al, of his arguments have been demeaned, as though they meant nothing due to their singed sides of stupidity.

"I-I'm sorry." Louis bowed his head down in proper respect, "I just wanted to help."

"Being a good omega is all you need to do for your Council, Louis. That is your role, simple but impactful." Johanna smiled at her son, caressing his cheek; trying to be comforting.

"Yes, Mum." Louis' voice was isolated.

"I'm apologize for the distractions, Sir—" Johanna started, but cut off her own apology with the wave of Zuckerman.

"It is alright, we are done." The tailor politely bowed his head and Louis stuck his tongue out at his mother, giving her a playful smile as he stepped off the stool and into her view.

"Oh my... you look so _beautiful_." Johanna praised with shining eyes as she patted down the imaginary dust on her son's shoulders.

Louis faux frowned, trying to lighten up the thick atmosphere,"Yes, but will it get me laid?"

"Royal blue always got me laid when I was your age, pup!" Grandmother Iris spoke up, Louis beaming in response.

"Mother!" Johanna was flushed red, her eyes gesturing to the tailor and Alexander they should leave immediately. And the two alphas did so with a bow and two cheeks puffed with trapped laughs.

"What? Don't be a prude, Johanna. How do you think you got here? The Alpha Council's blessings? _Ha_!"

Louis let out a cackle into his grandmother's shoulder as the old omega cracked a few chuckles in herself.

"I live with dogs," Johanna

"Don't say that word around Ponyo, he prefers his scientific term, the canis lupus familiaris." Louis looked at the dog right in front of him, who was curled up into a ball and sleeping without any care in the world, with a fond expression.

"Canis lupus familiaris?" Johanna seemed tired of her son already, it was not even noon.

"Yes, for example, I hope the Alpha I choose at the Dinner Ball is a canis lupus familiaris in bed." Louis sighed dreamily, letting out a loud ' _ow_!' When Johanna smacked him up his head.

"Your grandfather was more of a juvenile feline," Louis' Grandmother muttered in faux disappointment.

"That means kitten, if you didn't know Mum." Louis smiled smugly at the woman, still rubbing his head.

"Enough with you," Johanna narrowed her eyes at her own mother, "both of you."

Grandmother just shrugged, pushing her spectacles up her pointy nose and whistling in another angle.

"Don't worry mother dearest, I just like saying stuff that makes you mad. Oh! Like the word _cervix_!" Louis exaggerated, but satisfied with the small cringe the omega gave.

"Louis, you know what we went over, right?" Johanna put her hands on her son's shoulders, looking down on the small omega with stern eyes; but the omega knew it was to hide her proudness.

"Yes, Mum." Louis said with a bright smile and excited eyes.

"I know this isn't what you wanted, but I want you to know that I tried my best to convince the Alpha Council— your father, to allow me to host this so you have more of a choice of marriage. You do understand this, right?"

Louis tenses at the name of his father, "Yes, Mum."

"I want you to enjoy tonight, this dinner is for you, and no alpha will change how much if an independent, smart, and caring omega you are. Okay?"

"-'Kay," Louis could only whisper, his heart swelling with happiness at the praise. His smile still remained the same, bright and genuine.

"I know you may think we are all a bit rash at times, even harsh. But everything your father and I decide is for your safety and happiness. The act of defiance and the want for independence are-"

"Two completely different things." Louis finished off for his mother, "I know that now, mum,"

"You'll make a fine mate, I know it." Johanna ran her hand through her boy's hair, cupping his cheek with the other. Louis leaned into the touch and wrapped his arms around the omega, taking her in with a great bear hug.

This caught Johanna on surprise, especially when Louis whispered into her ear, "I love you too, Mum."

The omega mother let the corners of her mouths flicker up into a forlorn smile. Johanna closed her eyes and let her body take in the embrace, her son's sweet scent reminding her that his odd talks and aura won't always be around her forever. Especially after tonight.

"And Louis?" Johanna whispered into her son's ear in her stern voice.

"Yes?"

"Never ask to go beyond the gates again, understood?"

Threatening. Slow. Scared.

"Y-yes, mum. Sorry." Louis whispered back and offered a weak smile after the embrace had ended.

"Alpha's fighting for your hand and a free meal? Why boy, you got the full package." Iris applauded.

"I hope my alpha has the rest of the package, if you know what I—" Louis sighed with hope, making his mother let go of his body.

"And that is where I end this." Johanna wiped her eyes and looked back at Louis with pride. "I don't want you going outside, not even in the market. You'll ruin your dress, got it? Keep it _clean_ till Eight tonight,"

"Yes ma'am." Louis nodded, his hand doing a faux salute.

"I mean it, Louis. If I see even a spot of mud or dirt, the only place you will be dancing tonight is in the bathroom with a mop."

"Don't worry, this dress will be as clean as grandmothers drug abuse record," Louis winked at Iris.

"Don't use that one as your comparison, son." The old omega let out a raspy laugh.

"I need an Aspirin." Johanna groaned, fixing her silk gloves and patting down her extravagant gown and exiting, waving her paper fan through her face.

Louis waited to hear the close of a door before facing his grandmother in a quick second.

"How much more time till the Ball?" The omega immediately asked immediately after a secure locking noise; assuring the two omegas that the ajar door was shut.

"You have an hour. The back window's open, go to the roof quickly before she comes back and asks you to try on those expensive perfumes that smell like cheap carpet stores."

Louis squealed in happiness before losing the corset strings and letting out a breath of relief when his lungs finally expanded and could take in more than three breaths of air in an hour. He let his tiny frame slip out the gigantic neck of the dress; his rather large hips and derriere being a short problem.

The omega thanked himself that he wore his infamous yellow t-shirt underneath the gown, also a pair of boy shorts. He slipped his small feet out of the four inch heels with struggle, losing his balance and hopping around the hardwood until his naked toes were contacted.

"Ponyo, wake up bud! It's almost sunset!" Louis whistled at the pile of gold fur laying down on his floor, smiling to himself when his good boy hopped up on his own and quickly let out a happy bark at just seeing the omega.

Louis held out his arms and let the heavy dog pound into his arms, hugging the animal to himself carefully before padded feet make their way to the other side of the empty room. A quick breeze beating at his face and letting the omega know that the air outside was cool and collecting the last bit of sunlight.

The boy hung out his leg to the low set window, knowing that he was only one foot away from the actual ground; so this wasn't a suicidal mission. The window hung open extravagantly, Louis easily could slip through with his tiny frame.

"You can't ignore what what just happened, pup." Grandmother Iris sighed as she walked towards the omega who was one leap away from hitting the soft grass of the courtyard.

"Yes I can, I'm doing it right now." Louis says with his voice high, but so forlorn.

"Just because it may seem like your destiny is written out for you, does not mean you must follow it." Iris walked closer to the omega. "Just two months ago you did not want to be wed, and here you are, willing to give up everything."

"I'll be fine, grandmother. It's for the best of the-"

"What's the best for you, Louis?" Iris sighed out once more, tensing up the air again.

With a small shrug, Louis paused before swinging out the window,

"I don't think I know anymore."


	3. Markets and Strangers

_**T H R E E**_  
" _It's no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then."_  
― Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland

•••

 _ **IT WAS FAIR TO SAY THAT L**_ ouis was not like any ordinary omega.

From the very ripe age of six, he was always outspoken. Always so lively; always a target for the deep, dark world to corrupt his vulnerable mind.

And his mother believed that the first time she noticed as much was when he was in the first grade; during parent visitation day at the private school her boy was enrolled in.

"Your son is... _different_." Louis' teacher once said, the glasses perched on his nose sliding down to the very tip as he didn't bother to push them up; too awestruck by the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Oh, he surely isn't.. like this usually..." Johanna replied, her voice in a whisper as her eyes widened when mentally begging he gods above her to get her omega son to close his mouth.

"When I grow up I'm going to be an astronaut!" Derek, a small omega boy with bright red hair beams.

"I'm gonna be the head chef for the Alpha House!" Alice interjects.

"Lame, all of you guys are _lame_." Louis groaned, shifting on his spot on the fluffy carpet beneath him; narrowing his eyes towards his classmates.

"Louis," Johanna warns her son, nervous at what will come next from him.

"Uhm, I am going to be a hunter! I'll be a part of the Alpha Council one day!" Josh exclaims.

"Huh? Will you now, Joshua?" Louis butted in.

"Louis, please, tell us, what would you like to be?" Mr. Copple gestured to the boy, making all the other kids in the circle widen their eyes.

'Damn you to hell.' Johanna thought as she looked at her boy's teacher with a profound anger.

"What _I_ want to be?" Louis gave grin.

"Yes."

"No."

Johanna and Mr. Copple said at the same time, both of them looking staring at each other right after. But before one of them could return the question, Louis had already been shooting his answer.

"When I grow up I wanna be the supreme leader of Earth! I'll make all the omegas and alphas and betas bring me tubs of Chocolate Fudge Marshmallow Swirl Peanut Delight ice cream!—"

"Oh.. Louis, please," Johanna put her face in her hands in embarrassment.

But that didn't stop the young pup. Louis stood up and started to jump around,

"I will grow so fat and round that I will roll through the streets and make people scream and run away so the whole city is mine! All of you will be at my mercy or I will squish you to death! My next target? The world!" Louis beamed with a wide gap between his teeth, smiling from ear to ear.

The other kids had their mouths dropped wide open, and so did Mr. Copple along with all the parents inside the classroom.

"Mama, I wanna go home." Timothy, a small boy with fair hair, whispers to his mother; scared.

"Yeah, you should. While you still can." Louis shrugged, nonchalant and adjusting his jean jacket that wrapped around his chubby, little arms.

"Louis," Johanna scolded her boys with tired eyes.

" _Whaaat_? I'd let _you_ live."

—

"You're not changing your mind," Marcel walks into the large, burrowed room, shirt stained with red. His voice was stable, but the undertone was angry.. aggravated.

"At this rate, the pack can only go one more month with the food we have now. Hunting is the only option." Edward answers, his voice deep and eyes lost into the attention of sharpening his blade against the black stone he had placed in his hand.

"You and the others shouldn't have to go now, not right before the firebugs try to hunt as well." Marcel argued, his timbre now gruff, eyes glued onto the sparks the knife provided with each swipe.

"We're wolves, Marcel. How long do you think we can survive without meat?" Edward responds incesed, the shadows of his overly large biceps growing even darker when tying the rope around his arrows.

"Two weeks." The alpha answered, glasses grasping the flares. His quick reflexes allowed him to see each of them, close and steady.

"And in those two weeks, we'll grow weaker. If it is ever needed that we fight, I need everyone to have vitality."

"It's dangerous, Edward..." Marcel argued, jaw clenching at the thought of sending his brother out to the Realms again. Risking everything, everyone.

"I'll have Zayn and Alec besides me, they're both vigilant," Edward's voice seemed to be drowning in pure lust for the potential of violence his blade held. "and violent."

"I could have gone with you." Marcel's wild green eyes seemed hidden behind the lenses, but the intensity could have been seen even if they were tinted.

"No." Edward sharply tucked in his jasper knife into the hook of his baldric, looking up at Marcel with red eyes. "You will not. You'll stay here with the others and look after the pack."

"I can fight, I have had enough training from the first raids. I should be doing these hunts by your side." Edward watches how his youngest brother grew nearer to him, longing his shoulders with his.

"You will listen to me and stay," One wild red eye stares into the pure green ones of his brother's. "That's an order from a Head Alpha, not just a brother."

Marcel comes closer to his eldest brother, both alpha's sharing stony expressions but their eyes carrying an unequal amount of burden. Marcel was quick to trace his finger down the sharpened blade of Edward's jasper knife, as though he was testing to see if it was keen enough.

"I fucking hate this feeling," Marcel mutters under his breath, his red lips wet as he swiped his younger over the bottom and bites down on it. "Seeing you and Harry fight, risk your lives.. and I stay here. This is pathetic."

Edward watched how his brother didn't flinch when the tip of his pointer finger bled swiftly, Marcel only stared at the blood dripping red, grabbing the jasper knife flicking its engraved cover on; letting the other know he approved.

"What is pathetic is how you believe that your in the state to fight," Edward feels himself picking up Marcel's hand, capturing the wounded finger and bringing it up to his own lips.

"If anything were to happen to you this time," Edward closes his eyes at the image, feeling his jaw clench tight and eyes burn with a profound fury. The Alpha wrapped his lips around the tip of his brother's finger, flicking the blood off as it swiped to the corner of his mouth. "I would spill the blood out of the necks of whoever dared to touch you."

Marcel felt his skin grow heated as his blood pumped in a rhymed rush, "I wouldn't be in any position that required for you to do that."

"I own you," Edward made sure Marcel knew this, his Wolf needed him to know this. Edwards worlds grew darker and deeper as he ran his fingers through his younger brother's hair; "just as I do with everyone in our pack. And if something that is mine gets tainted, I will do nothing but kill."

The Head Alpha's vision was dripping with red, gruesome but possessive all at once. He brushes his thumb across the cheek of his twin, watching how the alphas green eyes were sharp and stable beneath the lenses of his glasses.

Marcel was always so quiet, but there was something that layer under those damned eyes. Something animalistic. Something predatory, waiting for a prey.

"The only blood you will ever have on your skin will be from whoever dares to touch you," Edward whispers this, tone still lost in its usual violent storms; but there was an attempt of humanity. "This skin of yours is mine, brother. All of it."

"If you get seen?" Marcel asks, eyes harsh and forlorn.

"I'll run."

"And if they catch you?"

"I'll fight,"

"You'll kill." Marcel's voice went deep and vicious, his demeanor changed from the empathetic man he once was.

"I'll kill. I'll kill them all." Edward hooded his eyes, the corner of his lips flicking up into a demonic smirk.

"You'll run," Marcel says, pushing his glasses up. "But it's needed most.. Kill whoever is in your way."

"We're survivors," Edward spoke slow and his voice was husky, once again capturing a hold of Marcel's wounded finger and licking the incision, flicking his tongue slightly and eyes scarlet after a swallow. "Too much taste of blood makes us the predators."

"The game we are playing right now is built for predators." Marcel answers back, his voice growing back to its normal softness.

"And that is why we're changing the game." Edward allows his voice to carry through his brother's ears, his cold rings resting against his cheek.

Marcel looked at his brother, gazing and brushing his thumb over the dead look imprinted on his features.

"You'll come back?" Marcel's words come out more of a demand than a question, his stare was dejected and melancholy.

"Always." Edward bows his head, one of his wild green eyes lost in a sea of red in hunger at the very thought of drawing the blood.

-

" _God_ , I hate it when she gives me that look!" Louis groans, popping another chocolate-covered almond into his mouth. "She looks at me like i'm the dumbest omega alive,"

"Oh Louis, darling, sit up straight, or you'll get a hunchback," Louis spoke in a high-country accent, pouting afterwards and staring straight at Ponyo. "I know she doesn't sound like that, but I'm running out of mocking insults so just pretend I'm at going at it."

Ponyo barked happily, as though he was responding with applause.

"You're still not getting a chocolate almond, Pon."

The dog put his tongue back in his mouth and layed back on his belly.

"What was I _thinking_? Mother will never let me out of here, she doesn't even allow me to tie my own shoes without assistance. I can't even get out of this... this... _stupid_ Alpha House." Louis throws an almond over the hedges of the roof in anger.

"My _Lord_!" A posh accent hollard from down the roof, causing Louis to widen his eyes and quickly peer over the edge.

"Oops! Sorry Madame!" Louis waved, bowing his head in respect.

The woman let out a sharp hmph! and stuck up her pointy nose, crushing the chocolate almond beneath her three-inch heels, narrowing her eyes in annoyance as she prodded along her desired path.

" _Sike_ ," Louis whispers after he sneakily takes a peek at her leaving in the opposite direction.

"Excuse me?" The woman turns around, peering up.

" _Shoot_ ," Ducking his head with a squeak when he sees the older snobbish woman tilting her head up at him again.

Yes, Louis gives himself a rebellious point for that.

"I bet they have fields and fields of grass, ones that stretch out for miles," Louis continued to sigh dreamingly, blue eyes glued to the glow of gold that the gates gave out. "Trees higher than anyones head-- no rules, no bowing your head when an Alpha comes around, no dress fittings, and definitely no manner lessons."

The omega shudders at even his mention of manner lessons. How horrible it is, having someone else tell you how to behave.

The omega sighs in his state of nostalgia. Nostalgia for a time he had never known. A time he yearned for, he smelled it in the air that drifted through those gates. Those gates that felt like bars of a jail cell for his entire life.

"We can run around and dance without having to make sure no one's looking, have adventures everyday! _Oh_ , and I bet there'll be another dog out there for you, Pon! One that also likes yapping at cats who smell like cow poop!"

Ponyo barked happily, Louis smiling fondly and scratching lightly behind his pet's golden ears.

"But mother's right, isn't she?" The omega let the happiness fade from his voice. "After an omega gets mated, this'll all become permanent. I can't let anyone down--"

And it was true indeed. Once an omega that has such a high and honorable status such as Louis, who was the son of a member of an alpha council, it was his duty to stay as a poster model. It would bring great disappointment and shame upon his family if he doesn't strive for the tradition.

The boy tried telling himself that perhaps finding an alpha for himself and going with the norm would be best.. But the profound curiosity and yearn for something more was inevitable. It fed on Louis like a parasite.

Louis is not blind, he knows that his feelings cannot be distinguished by distraction, and the thought of being tied down like a hound, having to fall onto his knees to his mate whenever ordered, is not the life he wants. But it's the life that was chosen for him and all respectable omegas inside these gates.

The omega looked over the gates and sighed enchantingly, flickering his eyes down only two inches to see the border.

Across the line were twinkling lights of a poorer city, though segregated from the richer segment of the population; the people were lively and flourished in their own section. Under the Alpha Council's rule, everyone was given equal opportunity and respect, Louis was always taught as such.

" _Hm_..." Louis tilted his head and looked at his empty wrapper of chocolate almonds, a mischievous smirk forming onto his face as he looked at the Border Town and back at his wrapper, then at Ponyo.

"I'm not allowed to go beyond the gates," Louis let this troublesome smile creep to his face, devouring his cheeks and letting his eyes crinkle with glee. "But mother never said I am not allowed to go beyond the Alpha House.."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The omega practically squeals, not blaming himself for sounding so excited.

Ponyo lets out a long whine, not liking the familiar impish glint in the azure eyes of his owner. But in a sing-song voice, Louis says:

"Market shopping!"

-

"Good afternoon, fellas!" Louis nodded his head towards a group of alphas with his bright smile, skipping through the cobblestone sidewalk of the border town with his favorite shoes; red slippers with butterfly patterns.

Ponyo whimpered besides Louis.

"Right, right, keep it lowkey." Louis whispered, as though he understood his pet.

"Good afternoon, fellas." Louis turned around, saying his words now in a deeper voice with his chest puffed out to resemble an Alpha; causing the whole group to burst out in laughter, making the boy smile as he strode down the sidewalk once again; awfully jolly and naive indeed.

Louis was wrapped up in a shawl, his yellow shirt peeking through the checkered orange and red pattern. He made sure Ponyo was warm as well, having him tucked under the thick layer. His fringe was messy, and he would surely gain the disapproval of his mother; perfect.

He was ecstatic. Never before was he allowed this much freedom! The sidewalks to him were paths of rainbows railed with gumdrops, as he never had seen such things that were imperfectly perfect.

The air consisted of fresh steam that came from the food carts lingering across each corner, mixed in with the brisk of the cool night that was rushing in from the west. It was cold yet with all these different bodies and cars, it seemed to be a hot summer day.

The sun didn't need to be here due to the flashing lights. Greens, yellows, and reds lit the pathway from their traffic lights. And the beeping and honking played it's own symphony with careless drivers being the conductors. It was all so loud and chaotic, but damn did it make everyone feel so alive.

Nothing could ruin the amount of exhilaration the omega was feeling--

"Yeah, keep walking, sweet ass." An Alpha who was walking past the omega snarks, giving the other man beside him a high five as he continued to walk.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows when he hears this comment being made from behind him. Sweet ass?

"Oh..." Louis responded, confused but shrugging the odd comment off.

' _Perhaps this is how they greet one another in the North Town.._ '

"Right back at you, sweet ass!" Louis waves back at the man, grinning.

Suddenly, the pair of Alphas stop in their tracks. The skinnier one who had made the comment turns around with his eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" The Alpha asks with a snake-like tone, but Louis didn't seem to notice.

The omega was too happy by the fact that someone outside of the Alpha House was actually speaking to him!

"I'm sorry for not being clear, sir. I said that you have a sweet ass." Louis beams, giving a small curtesy as a proper greeting right after.

"Say that shit to me one more time, see what happens." The Alpha shoots back, the smile on Louis' face falters into a thin line of confusion.

"Only if you promise to get your ears checked after I do," Louis pitied the man who had hearing complications.

"God I'm going to fuck this kid up,"

"Kid? I was just ' _Sweet Ass_ ' a second ago." Louis scoffed, wasn't this man just confusing.

"Leave it Thomas," the Alpha besides him holds his skinny friend back with just one hand.

"Um, Sir Thomas," Louis couldn't help his mannered formality to slip through his mouth. "I would like to say that your ass is not sweet, because I believe I offended you. Would you rather care for the words, 'your ass is bitter?' or 'your ass is savory?'"

"Oh suck a dick." Thomas walked off, his voice gruff.

The omega watched him take off with his friend as the smile returns to his face, the one he wore before so bright and beautiful.

"They are so expressive in the city! _I love it!_ " Louis says to Ponyo, holding up his boy and shaking him around in the air a little as the pet wags his tail in agreement.

As the omega had his moment on the sidewalk of the city, in the corner of his eye he fought the sign of the market he had desired. There, write not in bold blue letters were the words: _**PONECKBERRY'S CANDY SHOP**_. Louis left himself squeal in excitement, quickly making his way towards the destination that was across the street.

But of course, it seemed Louis did not grasp the concept of streets and how they worked.

The omega let his slipper tap the roughened tar of the street, the road was wet from the light sheet of rain that it was tucked into my the sky. Louis didn't bother to look left or right, his eyes just set to the shop; stomach churning at the smell of fresh caramel and chocolate rushing towards his nose.

An omega that has a rank as high as Louis' was did not cross the street. They were placed in their own cars with tainted windows and polished lids of black that kept them hidden from the public eye. Louis' mother would always tell him it was because he was jewel, one that should be concealed.

Louis waves off the thought of how rough his mother had been with him about being so out; So open and free. It was a crime for the boy, which only made this small task more exhilarating and filling him with a certain pride of his own personality.

Without a second though, Louis pressed his slipper against the gravel and walked along with the painted white lines that guided him to the other side of the road.

Cars honked violently, almost immediately. Rough screeching of sharp turns and curses were thrown out of each and every window.

The omega was like a deer caught in the headlights, a frown planting on his lips as he stopped in the middle of the road to see what all the commotion was about.

"Get off the road!"

"Are you fucking ill?"

"Where's your Alpha!?"

"I apologize, I do not have time to talk, my fellow citizens! I'm going to the market!" Louis waved his hand towards the shop right in front of him, offering the crowded angry locals a dazzling smile.

"Hurry on then!" A woman shouted from out her window, scowling at Louis.

"Alright then! Thank you for your patience, all of you are sweet asses!" Louis curtseyed, giving himself a mental pat on the back for using his new vocabulary; not noticing how everyone behind the steering wheel had their mouths ajar at the comment.

The omega continued to walk towards his desired location, heart filling with delight at the tantalizing perfume that filled up in his lungs.

He could smell the caramels that would be coated in coconut flakes, and the cookie dough that would be coated with chocolate chips and baked till they're golden brown.

Cinnamon and sugar would be snickerdoodle delights, along with the stretchy taffy that added a fruity sour salivate to the bottom of his tounge.

As Louis opens the door, his face glows like a child's on Christmas Day. Ropes of licorice of all colors hung from the walls, as each slice of dessert was displayed beneath a simple glass window.

There was absolutely everything. Fudge, lemon delights, crunch bars, gummy bears, sour drops, chocolate eggs, etc.. the list went on and on and on. It was heaven.

Louis of course, being himself, didn't bother to greet the cashier as he pressed his face on the glass, hands on either sides as well. A grin took up his face as he lifted his head up towards the Alpha with a perky order.

"Hello! I would like six packets of 'Welfer's Dark Chocolate Sea Salt Almond Delights' to go, please!"

The Alpha seemed amused, his dark hair that receded gave his forehead a rather large appearance. His mustache checked up from the tips, giving him an almost cartoon look, along with his beard that trailed down to his neck.

"This is North Town market, sweetheart, we barely sell chocolate made with 32% real milk." His voice seemed mischievous, as though it was tinged like shady car windows.

"Oh, um, then six of those, please." Louis pointed at the small chocolates that were wrapped in yellow tinfoil shown through the glass of the counter, still smiling from ear to ear at the sugar rush he had already was feeling.

"A bit late for a 'mega like yerself to be out here, ain't it? You lost, Mouse?"

"Um, I would just like these chocolates, alpha." Louis repeated small-like, not liking the tone of the man. It sounded more thicker than before; foggy, something peculiar hidden beauty the clouds of white.

Ponyo barked.

"Oh! And two of the doggy biscuits for my buddy." Louis said brightly, picking up the heavy dog for a moment to show the alpha who he meant and placed him on the ground again.

The alpha smiled down at Louis sarcastically, eyes raking over his body with ravenous intentions. The omega kept his innocent smile, beaming at all the flashing lights of cars and large shipment trucks, paying no attention.

"Twenty-three crowns, omega,"

Louis nodded slowly with his eyebrows furrowed and tongue poking out of his mouth slightly in concentration (another odd habit his mother disapproves of) while running his hands through his pockets to find the desired amount of coins.

"Oh," The boy pouted in disappointment, allowing his gold pieces to drop onto the counter, "I only have twenty-two, sir."

"Then I'm afraid it seems I can't give you those chocolates, baby doll."

Louis tries not to scrunch up his nose and cringe at the pet name, instead he tries to reason with the man. He really wants those chocolates. "I can run to the Alpha House and get more crowns, I just gotta come back before the clock hits nine though—"

"The Alpha House? I'm sorry, mouse, do you take me for a fool?" The Alpha laughs a laugh that was dusty and forced, sounding peculiar.

Dark, something Louis had never heard before in his lifetime.

"No sir, I just thought you would-" Louis felt himself step back as the Alpha leaned forward on his counter, dark blue eyes filled with some cloudy intentions.

"I have a better idea of getting those chocolates, omega." He whispered, his voice filled with an unknown depth.

"O-of course!" Louis was surprised, was it that easy to bargain with people here?

"How 'bout you get on those pretty knees of yours and come 'round this counter?"

"Oh," Louis backed away slowly, " _oh_."

The omega widened his eyes slightly, his blood running cold as fear strike into his body.

"Come on, mouse. Don't get scared, now.. I can take you home," The Alpha smiles slowly, a devilish smirk appearing.

"I-I don't need the chocolate anymore, my family is expecting me--" Louis shakes his head, his voice wavering as he feels his surrounding feel black and vacant.

"Going so soon?" The Alpha let's out another one of his spineless laughs; and Louis feels himself backing away faster, eyes flickering at the door as he holds Ponyo close to his chest, eyes burning with anger. Anger that he could do nothing about. "We didn't even play yet,"

Louis turns his head and attempts to walk away in a hurry, but his wrist was captured by the thick, calloused hand of the Man's. "You're a spunky one, eh? I like when they struggle,"

"Let me g-go!" Louis shouted when he felt his arms being pulled, "sto-stop!"

Louis felt Ponyo shift in his free arm as he whimpered and growled, noticing his owners distress as the omega allowed one hot tear of anger and frustration to let go. The omega just kept feeling a pang of sharp knives picking at his veins, a knife polished with guilt and heavy apprehension.

He felt weak, as he did any times before. And it wasn't fucking fair. Louis felt his face growing red as he tugged in his hand hard, loudly whimpering when the alpha's fingernails were pressed harshly at his wrist.

"Who let you out at night, omega? Don't you know a boy like you is like open treasure in places like these?"

"I w-want to go home," Was all Louis could get out as he feels his chest aching in panic, mind going dizzy. He had chills of paranoia going down his spine, wanting nothing more to let out a louder yell of protest; but only able to let out s few words as it felt like his lungs were collapsing.

"You're pure, I could smell you from yards away--" The Alpha appeared to have his wolf teeth out, sharp canines ready to sink into the skin of its prey.

It was as though the boy's heart was being contracted by a band that wrapped around it. The market seemed smaller than it was before, and all he could do was have his feet glued to the floor.

"And you know what happens to pretty omegas like yourself?--" Louis heard the Alpha's voice come out as an echo, squinting his eyes shut as he avoids the horrid smell of the man. It was like the tar of the street, along with the broken bottles of booze that lit the corners of the side walk up.

Louis shut his eyes and looked down at his bruised arm, his cheeks growing red in pure indignation. And with eyes squinted as fire lit up the oceans of blue he held, Louis whispers under his breath. Two simple words that would make any bastard regret everything he had done that would have led up to this.

"Ponyo, _attack_."

At once, the furry creature inside the hold of the omega's shawl jumped out of his owners clutches; letting out a vicious bark before leaping right into the Alpha's face.

"Oh you fucking!--" the man screamed, Ponyo digging his teeth in his earlobe as he scratched his neck; leaving violent marks.

The omega didn't bother to flinch when he sees golden fur cling and a butter sound come from beneath his pet's throat. Ponyo may have been slightly smaller than other dogs his breed, but he was just as strong. If not stronger. The Retriever's nails were also quite sharp because Louis couldn't bring himself to ever clip them, he didn't like hearing Ponyo whine.

Louis perked his eyebrows up in pride when seeing his pet bite down on the Alphas dirty shirt, ripping a huge chunk of cloth and spitting it out onto his face.

"Get -- the - _shit_!- hell off, mutt!" The Alpha allowed Ponyo's body to fling to the front of his counter, the pet making no sound of hurt as it was done.

But there were obvious scratched upon the predatory victim, red lines of crimson embossed and inflamed with irritation. The Man then grabbed Louis by the wrist, ignoring the boy's attempt to run out of the store; clutching the bone in his hands and squeezing it roughly.

"Let me go!" Louis' voice game out higher and more pitchy than he wanted it to, but his kitten features furrowed as he couldn't move his feet from the strong hold.

"You fucking bit—" The Man Behind The Counter was about to bellow, the familiar smell of old tar creeping up to the boy's nose.

Louis let out a loud, dry whine and hissed at the feeling of his skin rubbing against the dry, calloused hold of the foreign Alpha's. He waited for the pull of his hand, one that forced him to go forwards.

The anticipation ate him alive as he shut his eyes, the familiar feeling of panic filling his lungs once more with each inhale of the distinguishable scent. But the pulling never came.

Instead, Louis smelled roses and blood.

and shit.

_**holy fucking shit.** _

He didn't know how or where from, but it swooped in with a silhouette as it's guest; it's strong scent overpowering any candy in the store. It wasn't bitter, though, nor was it sour or something that would make the boy quiver away. It was.. sweet. Powerful.. it swiped across the omegas gaze, like a secret note.

Louis felt his stomach drop as his legs froze in place as his blood was in pure shock.

And then the _wonderfulwonderfulwonderful_ scent wasn't just a scent any more. It was another Alpha. One who wrapped a large hand over the omegas tiny body.

The omega felt his body strike paralyzed. It's was as though all his nerves and hormones just shifted to the small patch of where this Alpha was touching. Why couldn't Louis move away?

The omega turned his head to the side as his lips opened up just slightly, eyes only widening a tad at the rugged and strapping look of the man depicted. His whole face was only an outline, a tattoo of a wolf on the side of his neck.

His eyes seemed to be the only thing in color; a hungry red, and a wild green. It looked like a painting from an old art museum. A torn page from a fairytale book.

Louis didn't find himself paralyzed from the hold. For some reason, he didn't flinch. Instead, the omega felt heat crash into his face; cheeks flushing with shock and eyes not hesitating to stare.

For some awkward reason, Louis widened his eyes and felt his words catch in the pit of his throat; unable to think anything but: ' _wowowowowowow_ '

The green-eyed Alpha looked down at the omega, his lips moving slowly. Was he saying something? Louis couldn't tell, he was looking at the shape of his lips and wondering if he had ever seen that shade of red before.

It might be his new favorite color. Screw yellow. Screw every other color.

"There you are, love. I have been looking all over for you." The sound hit Louis' ears approximately three seconds after they were said. His voice was so damn rich. The depth was deeper than the ocean, Louis wanting to drown like never before.

But the omega didn't reply all at once, too paralyzed and awe struck by the beautiful man.. and all the omega could think was the color green.

Had it always been this.. _green_? Never mind red. Green is his favorite color now. Truly. Red who? Louis didn't know her.

Wonderstruck, Louis didn't realize how harsh his breathing still was; still shaken from from the event that took place only a split second ago. The boy was bewildered, his throat going dry as he tried to step away even from the Tall Alpha's grip; only to be whispered to.

The Green-Eyed wolf leaned down, trying to match up his significant height with the omega's lack of; heated breath causing shivers to go down Louis' spine as he felt cold rings being pressed against his back, small circles being traced.

"Play along for me, won't you, pup?" five simple words that fell out of the Tall Alpha's lips started it all.

The omega's stomach trembles at the deep timbre of the voice, finding himself nod involuntarily with big puppy eyes with his lips still parted in awe. 'God, Louis, just run out the damn door.'

"Is this your alpha?" The Man Behind The Counter gruffly asked, his guard seeming to be down. There was apprehension in the air, and it did not come from Louis. For the first time, the Man seemed.. afraid.

Louis looked up at the _talltalltall_ alpha, who had this mystical wonder in his eyes along with an unreadable expression. His face was bright but his actions and desires so..menacing. The omega could only nod, causing the alpha to hold him tighter to his side and stroke his shoulder to soothe his definite tensity.

He seemed so damn.. warm and cold at the same time. It was not fair. God, Louis couldn't tell if he was a bloodthirsty murderer or a volunteer at a puppy shelter.

The Wolf grazed Louis' bottom lip with the calloused pad of his thumb, and the omega felt his thighs tremble. Actually, truly, and genuinely tremble.

(Louis would be lying if he said he didn't feel the pit of his stomach spinning like a storm of heat.)

(And he definitely would be lying if he said his cheeks didn't feel like they were being danced on my a thousand mini-fire birds)

The Wolf looked down at the omega, one finger moving up and down the curve of his waist, gripping at his hip to comfort the boy and give him a possessive reassurance. It was as though he was waiting for the omega to trust him.

"Y-yes," Louis' voice cracked and the boy flushed before saying in a more assertive voice, straightening himself up; making sure he put on a good show to make the Wolf proud. "yes it is." The omega's voice came out small, but his posture was reining as he felt a certain bravery light within him.

Great going.

The Wolf gave him a private smile of pride, lasting only a second, like time itself was preserved for the omega. Does this fucker have dimples? This fucker has dimples. Shit.

Louis felt himself absolutely melt under the smile. God, how he wanted to see it again. He felt his tummy churn and a whimper of depression crawling at his throat, wanting the smile and attention to be diverted back to him.

He needed the smile again, all the smiles.

(And he also wanted to poke his tongue inside the dimples but—)

"Please sir," The green-eyed alpha came forward resting his elbow on the merchant's table with a faux confused look, "I would love to thank you for finding him for me. I know how mischievous he can get."

Louis nodded along, an odd feeling stirring in the pit of his tummy as he feels Ponyo jump back into his arms. The omega felt The Very Tall Alpha's thumb grazing at his collarbones, all he could do in return was get goosebumps.

Before Louis could even respond, the Green-Eyed Wolf is suddenly enveloping his body in his chest, pressed up against him as he swings a large hand over his hip and squeezes it to be reassuring.

A warm breath in his ear makes the omega shiver. "I thought I told you not to speak to strange alphas until I get to sink my teeth in you, Omega,"

Louis feels his heart jump up and down in his chest, as though it was doing gymnastics and just won the goddamn olympics. His veins twisted and turned, blood pumping in his cheeks before he realized how playing along meant, 'playing the hell along.'

Louis nods once, trying to not let out a squeal and steady his voice.

"U-um, sorry," sorry? _Sorry_? Louis wanted to cry. Right now was not the time for him to be stupid. "I just wanted chocolate, Alpha." he whispered. And that part was true, he wanted chocolate. But right now he also wanted to go under the Green Eyed Wolf's shirt and live there for the rest of his life.

The Wolf only dipped his chin down at the omega, the corners of his lips flickered up; biting down a smile of fond at how peculiar this boy was.

Like a lost child, Louis shyed away from the bright light of the shop to only dig his head into the side of the Alpha, wondering if it was totally weird for him to inhale and bathe in the Green-Eyed wolf's scent. Because shit, he wanted to do it forever.

The Merchant behind the desk stepped back, intimidated and nervousness becoming quite clear. He looked down at his feet before looking back at the Wolf, "it was no issue, sir. We were going to just close--"

It seemed that the Wolf understood this change in tone. He understood the change in emotions and change in atmosphere. And this tension.. this potential bloodshed... just made his understanding into something absolutely animalistic.

"Ah ah ah, Alpha," the Wolf's bloody red lips curled up into a smirk before he tapped his golden rings down on the glass table with a violent intent hidden behind it. "I thank you for finding him—"

Louis hid Ponyo under his shawl, his omega senses feeling a foul scent of violent intent become clear in the air when he was pushed back slightly by the Wolf; waist possessively held by his hand so nonchalantly. Louis was sure that there would be marks from the harsh grip, but it felt so familiar.

Anyone could count the number of times each ring had tapped against the glass. And how the sharp, cold sound erupted like a volcano of ice; its chilling impacts causing an unknown tension of nervousness across each inch of the shop.

And then, The Wolf whispered to the the predatory Alpha, green eyes ringing with an unknown red. And if Louis wasn't listening so intensively, he would have missed the words murmured as they flew away with his deep breaths.

The whisper was murderous, violent, _**red**_.

Shit.

"But it seems you owe an apology to my omega," The Wolf finished his whisper, with one final tap against the glass.

and that is when it all happened at once.

The Very Tall Wolf leaned his lips down towards the man behind the counter, tilting his head slightly and moving his free hand to slam down the other alpha's down to the counter; holding the pathetic man's throat down with a large shard.

It was so quick, Louis believed he had never seen such quick reflexes as thick muscles throbbed beneath even thicker skin; but The Wolf didn't even fucking show any change in emotion when he heard the loud cry out his victim, green eyes under hooded eyes only twinkling with amusement and a certain liveliness of a warlord lit up.

Louis flinched hard at the sound of the cashier crying out in pain, face smashed against the glass as the Green-Eyed Wold was doing with single-handedly, other hand still gripping Louis and comforting him; warmth seeping in.

"God!" The omega felt himself let a small shout at the glass share that flew but never came towards him. Droplets of blood painted the walls as well as the Wolf's face.

But the Wolf didn't seem to mind, only allowing the blood to drip to his mouth as his heated tongue collected the crimson as a reward. A trophy. 

And that was the moment the boy had realized that his night had only just begun.

.  
.


	4. Chocolate and Gold

_**F O U R**_  
" _He looked at her the way all women want to be looked at by a man."_   
― F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby

•••

 _ **HARRY HAD ALWAYS CONSIDERED H**_ imself an optimist. One that was narcissistically tainted of course.

But there are moments like this in his life where he wonders if he could throw away all the optimism and positivity in his bones away and just spill the absolute blood out of everything he touches.

"So, do you come around here often?" Harry asked the omega under his arm, smiling to himself sheepishly as the boy clings onto him tight.

"You're killing him!" The boy could only choke out, eyes blinking multiple times as though he was checking if this was a dream. Harry felt the hand that was gripping the throats of the Merchant tighten in fond.

"He'll be alright," He shrugs nonchalantly, darkening his eyes when the pathetic man lets out a struggled sob.

"Fuck! H-he wasn't mar-marked! I thought-thought," the pathetic man pleaded aloud.

"-thought that because he wasn't marked he was open to harassment?" The TallTallTall Alpha question, sarcastic venom laced into his voice.

Louis could see the Wolf's pupils now dilated to only reveal a ring of murderous green. But then when the eyes were diverted back to him, they returned to their soft color. _What the hell was wrong with this Alpha?_

The boy didn't have time to analyze every feature deeply when he hears a struggled cough emerge from the Merchant as his eyes closed.

"Is he.. dead?" The Blue-Eyed omega whispers, panicking as he runs his fingers through his own hair.

Harry frowned at the tension the omega was feeling. Was the boy afraid of him? He hoped not. "No love, it seems he is still breathing. Why? Would you like him to be?"

All the omega had to do was say the _word_ and Harry wouldn't hesitate for a moment. His eyes reddened at the thought of the omega not allowing him to kill the fiend below him. Harry would kill, he would also hide the body for the boy. All the omega had to say was the word.

The Wolf felt his stomach churn with a bubbling infatuation when the boy shakes his head at once, almost choking on his own words as Harry let's his offer of killing become clear in the air. The Alpha's pupils only dilated with delight at the reaction of the boy, wanting more of his expressions. Waiting, needing.

"No, no! It-its alright, this is enough," Louis bit down on his lip with apprehension as he cringed at the dropping of crimson that painted all over the white, marble floor.

Louis felt his blue eyes widen at the amount of violence he is looking at. The way the Green-Eyed wolf held the Alpha down without a single hint of struggle was terrifying. And how his face didn't change from its light and playful expression, rather staying with just maliciousness lighting his eyes.

It seemed that the Tall Alpha caught onto Louis' uneasiness, a crooked smile of pure softness planted on his lips when he looked over to see the boy tucked in the space between his arm and his side.

The Alpha leaned his head down, hand still squeezing the flesh of the cashiers neck, and grazed the boys' ear lobe with his pointed teeth. "Go on, sweet omega, have your go." The Tall Alpha softly encouraged into the boy's ear.

" _Shoot shoot shoot shoot shoot_ , is he still bleeding?" Louis' eyes were shut. Absolutely just shut, he didn't even want to peak.

(Maybe a little, but then he saw something red and then immediately shut his eyes again. _Nope_. Fuck that. Never mind.)

"Nothing you can't handle, pup," The Green-Eyed Wolf found himself smiling, fingers running through feathery hair. "would you like to do the honors?"

Louis furrowed his brows at first, not knowing what the man meant at first. But when he was holding down the predator by his head, neck wide open for range; his intentions were very much clear. The Tall Alpha wanted Louis to _hit_ the merchant.

"Y-you want me.. to..?" Harry watched the Omega stutter, face flushing slightly as he looked away from the intense stare the Alpha gave him.

The Wolf feels the churning in his stomach grow hot, intense emotion of greed building up in his throats when he doesn't see blue eyes facing him.

The omega has thrown off this Wolf so easily by not giving him a second of attention? What the hell was this? This boy should not be hiding from him. It should be illegal.

The boy gives nothing away, nothing about himself. Harry couldn't read his expression, only taking in a bowed head that seemed to be a protective method to prevent the Alpha from dissecting every single feature of the omega.

The Wolf could only feel his mouth going slack when he took in every feature. He wanted more, all. 

Never had something like a head tuck of shyness made the Alpha feel such an emotion.

Suddenly, Harry watches as the boy leans down to the glass as well, furrowing his eyebrows as though he was studying the Merchant; careful not to get any blood on his own clothes.

"Don't be shy now, baby," The Wolf tilted his head to the side, his body feeling a certain kind of pride; each bit of it filing up every bone in his body as he practically ogles the boy with bright eyes. The tips of his fingers light with excitement when he sees his flower move towards the pathetic man.

"Say you're sorry," Louis frowned at the merchant, "go on now."

"Piss off- _Ah_!" The Merchant began, but hissed when Harry twisted his head in an odd angle. It was almost as though Harry was making this easier for the omega, trying to see where his little boy goes with this.

"Make the daisy smile, won't you mate?" Harry lowered his voice down, trying not to growl in case that would frighten the boy away. With the corners of his mouth lifting in a devilish grin, Louis capturing his ear and tugging at it like an angry mother.

"I would like an apology, you— erm... loser?" Louis hesitates at his lack of vocabulary when it comes to things like this. But the Tall Alpha gave the boy a nod of approval with a smile when Louis looked at him as if he was asking if that insult was good enough.

Harry believed that he had never heard the word ' _ **loser**_ ' sound so damn angelic.

"Tell your bitch to stop!" The merchant hissed aloud at the wolf, as Louis tugged at his ear more roughly when gaining the confidence at small praises he received.

"No way sir, you see what he's capable of." The Green Eyed Alpha raises his hands in surrender; his attention diverting to the omega in such an impressed and wanting view.

"Are you flirting with me right now?" Louis tries to playfully lighten up his tone, catching himself growing more and more confident around the Wolf, flicking an eyebrow up.

"Is this an inappropriate time?" Harry catches on, his voice matching up with the lighthearted tone and his heart bursts at the amount of attention he is gaining from the special omega below him.

" _Eurgh_ ," the Merchant makes his presence known.

"Oh shut _up_ ," Louis groans at the annoying sound of the Merchant gaining consciousness; slapping his head down right back to the glass table to continue his own conversation.

Harry believes he had never felt himself salivate with lust quicker.

"Of course it's an inappropriate time. You haven't even told me your name." Louis flicks up his eyebrows, and Harry thought he could faint from adoration just from that.

Harry smiles widely, showing off his dimples with the narcissism he holds, waiting for a response from the omega but only getting ignored. Blatantly, if he may add.

The heat in his stomach sharpens as he finds himself hooding his eyes in displeasure.

The omega should be looking at him right now, the boy was _his_ pretend mate, after all.

Louis looks away again with a certain attitude and mischievous intent to him; pointing his attention towards the Merchant's barely breathing body.

"Omega, look at me," Harry finds himself saying with an odd demeanor, voice gruff and lost in a desperate deepness. It came out as a desperate demand.

It was as though all Harry's curiosity and wonder for the omega had just poured out in those three words, but using such a ruff voice had not phased Louis for even a second.

As the emotion blared like a siren, trying to provoke intimidation with a growl; the omega just blinks without a care in the world.

"I don't want to, this is so improper." Louis says bluntly.

"Improper?" Harry was so fucking _confused_. Where did that even come from?

"Yes," Louis rolls his eyes, a small blush sinking in his cheeks. "Do you not know any manners on how to be around an unfamiliar omega?"

"I'm afraid not." This omega was playing with him. In a candy shop, with blood under his shoes. Harry was absolutely drawn the hell in.

"One, do _not_ put your hand on my hip," Louis swiftly pats away the hand on him, Harry not even noticing that it was still there. "Two, do not talk to me without giving a proper introduction."

"I saved your life," Harry didn't understand this boy. He saved his life, is willing to kill for his honor, and he's improper? And why is this so exciting to him?

The omega just turned his head, arms crossed with his dog still perched in his arms; foot tapping and waiting for a response. The attitude on the boy's face was sinful, and Harry wanted to drive the boy over the absolute edge; crash his small body on the brinks.

Cause him to whine like a spoiled pup. The faux, spoiled annoyance on the Blue Eyed Omega's face was sexy. The narrowing of his eyes was obscene. The way he stops in his place as height he owned time was so fucking risqué.

Harry wants to make the Omega more mad. Harry would do too much for this boy with just a small flutter of his long eyelashes. Harry would let the Omega push him, willing to fall to his knees if that is what the boy requested him to do so.

He'd listen to every angry word, every sophisticated sentence that the omega would say to him. It was as if he knew Harry would answer him, getting his own way without having to even plead for it.

This boy was the _devil_.

"My name is Daniel. Daniel Clarke," Harry lied quick, desperation clear in his voice as he answers without blinking.

"Well, Sir Daniel, I--" Louis started to speak up,

"Pl-please, call an ambulance-" The Merchant sputtered, his body heavily moving.

"Can you not see we are in the middle of a conversation?" Harry's eyes flicker a complete red before he using the palm of his hand to quickly push the Merchant to the floor behind his desk; sight not leaving the omega's for a moment.

Louis flinched slightly at the sound of the body falling to the ground, but only shrugged slightly before leaning down towards the height of the Shopkeeper.

"And let's make one thing clear, I would never get down on my knees for you. This shawl is Dolce and Gabbana, _mouse_." Louis whispered down to the Merchant's ear, flicking his forehead once again.

The Green-Eyed wolf seemed pleased with this response, smiling to himself with a certain fondness when he saw the Omega fix his shawl thrown over his shoulders tightly, his pet being covered as well.

Louis didn't quite have time to think of anything else when the Wolf snaked his arm around his waist, swiftly guiding the boy out the shop; leaving the pathetic cashier behind to miserly lay in place.

The omega didn't even have much of a space to say anything, not even a small thank you before he felt his back shoved against the brick wall that the sidewalk ran through the middle of.

" _Ow_!" Louis hissed, feeling a heated breath brush against his neck. The Wolf hovered over him, Green Eyes shaded over with a distinct red of malevolence.

And then the boy widened his eyes in realization.

Oh okay, Louis was going to get murdered tonight.

It was a good plan that the Wolf had made, though. Save Louis, gain his trust, and then murder him. Nice. Kudos to the Green Eyed Psychopath. Kudos.

The Wolf had his hand against the brick wall, his broad chest trapping Louis in place as he looked over at the fringe of the omega; brushing over any loose strands.

It was as though they were high-school lovers, pressed up against a cluster of lockers. The omega couldn't find himself being able to say anything, only gripping Ponyo in his hand and his blue eyes lost in his vision of a funeral.

Louis hopes it's quick, like a bullet or something. God, it better not be a rusty knife where he gets slashes all over him. Imagine how ugly he'd look in his open casket. Is it illegal to put makeup on the dead? Maybe he could make a quick call and ask one of his advisors--

"Don't tense," Louis heard the familiar deep voice murmur. "I won't hurt you."

Ponyo shifted uncomfortably in Louis' arms, as though he was giving a sign to his owner to say something threatening. Louis swallowed his pride and straightened up his back.

"Good. Because I have a gun."

Shit shit shit, please stop talking.

This only caused The Wolf to go deeper in interest at the enchanting omega. "Do you now?" The Wolf seemed amused; mine, he thinks.

Screw him, Louis thinks.

"Yep. Loaded and everything." Louis really wishes he could tape his own mouth.

"What kind?" The Wolf continued the conversation, and Louis didn't know why he didn't just scream for help instead of bluffing along.

There are _kinds_?

"Um, the space grey one? With a hole that the bullet comes out of." The boy didn't even know what he was saying anymore. He just really liked the smile the Wolf gave him.

He just wanted to hear the drag of the Wolf's tongue. It was a nice tongue.

Green Eyes listens though, his senses sharp as he captures every word of the omega and just listens. His eyes returned to their bright state as he wraps his arm around the boy again, pulling Louis up towards him and off the brick wall.

"Are they gone?" Green Eyes whispers a question, the craters in his cheeks returning as he sees the omega cluster and squirm in his hold.

God, _dimples_.

"Dimples." Louis says aloud, then tries to play off his embarrassment with a cough because shit-- "I-I mean w-who? _Wh-what?"_

"The Night Soldiers on watch. Are they gone, love?" Green Eyes asks, his half smile not fading for a moment when it looks at the omega... with a certain excitement.

 _ **Mine**_. That is all Harry would like to think of the omega as he takes in wispy eyelashes and sharp cheekbones. Thin lips that slotted open every now and then, and just seeming to beg on their own to be bit down and marked. Shit.

"Ye-yeah, I think so." Louis whispers as he tilts his head to see that the solders that guarded the streets past nine are on their way to the West roads.

"Where are you going, Omega? Let me escort you for a while." Green Eyes moves his body to walk forward, Louis climbed to his arm like a child with his pet balanced and tucked under his arm.

"No, thanks. I just need to, um, ...could you?" The Pup speaks in a soft tone, trying to pry himself out of the Wolf's hold like an eager baby. He needed to go home. He needed to go home before he got kidnapped and was okay with it.

The Wolf doesn't know what strikes such an electric jolt up his veins, but the sudden yearn for the sweet scent to be against him was addicting. He needed it, craved it.

Craved to preserve it under his own body, and the sweet scent he provided only through this want over the edge.

"I'm afraid I can't leave you quite yet. I believe I am being followed, just look straight ahead. Do you fancy the color yellow?" The Wolf frowned at the puppy's hastiness. Did the boy feel uncomfortable?

"Wh- _what_?" Louis widened his eyes.

"Yellow, your shirt is bright. I assume you like the color." The Wolf repeated, pupils blown at the love of the omega leaning into his touch once again, fearful but this time more needy.

"Y-yeah, you said we're being followed?" Louis whispered the last part, eyes flickering around in all directions to find a suspect.

"Oh not we, love. Just me. I thought it would be nice to have a pretty little omega by my side, makes me look less suspicious, doesn't it?"

"U-uh huh," Louis agreed, made sense to him. It was alright to him. Not crazy at all, none of this was insane. The Alpha said he's _pretty_. Ponyo let out a low whimper.

"I'll be your guide for the night, where to?"

"The Alpha House- _oh no_ ," _shit_ , Louis had forgotten all about the dinner tonight. If this Wolf didn't kill him, his mother surely would.

"Something wrong, pup?" The Wolf notices how the omega drags his feet a little, kicking small rocks in his way.

Everything is wrong. Everything is absolutely wrong.

"My mum will absolutely _murder_ me if she found out I'm this late, oh _god_! I didn't even take a bath." Louis probably wasn't going to either way. He liked it when the guards chased him till they washed his hair for him.

"Hm," Harry held himself from capturing the pouted lips into his own mouth, eyes growing darker; "then I should return you sooner than I wish to."

Yeah, Louis was not going to survive this night.

Luckily, he doesn't have to say anything else when he was practically swept away by his feet; butterfly slippers tapping along the street with a certain enchanting swiftness.

"What's his name?" Louis hears The Wolf ask, smiling down at the golden bundle of fur in Louis' arms.

"Um, Ponyo." Louis felt the familiar feeling of apprehension fill him again, knees weak when the deep voice kept hitting him in both ears. "He doesn't really like strangers. I think you frightened him."

"Have I frightened _you_ , darling?" The Wolf chillingly asked, the sincerity in his voice causing a certain heat to stir around the omegas stomach.

Louis figured the Alpha was asking this because the omega literally had his eyes closed as a way to not have to look into the intense green ones as they walked.

"N-no sir. I just like closing my eyes sometimes, y'know? Give them a bit of rest 'cause I open them a lot. And I mean _a lot a lot_ , like everyday." Louis rambles, not noticing how fucking gone the Alpha above him was as his green eyes filled with a light fond.

"I adore your bravery then, omega." A simplified likeness. A simplified infatuation.

Then Louis heard the footsteps behind them. They were shuffled, and mysterious like shadows. They started off slow, one foot over the other; but as the Tall Alpha with the Wolf Tattoo started to stride faster; so did the footsteps.

They were being followed.

Louis held Ponyo tighter, fear growing in the pit of his stomach as he hid a whine in his throat. His eyes flickered towards the Alpha, whose face expression didn't change from its dark smirk.

His eyes were as wicked as ever, lips set in a sharp half smile. He didn't look back for a second, only walking in a much faster pace to hear the steps behind him follow in the same manner. But this seemed to cause The Wolf's excitement to only grow. _Louis was absolutely fucked._

"Love, I am aware that it is too early to ask this, but would you mind me holding you and Ponyo for a moment?"

"Huh?—" Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he felt a thick arm placed under his thighs, stopping all their movements at once.

"Don't worry, pup, I got you." Is all Louis heard before he felt himself lifted from the fucking ground.

"Oh my god, please put me _down_!" The omega let out a squeal, opening his eyes and mouth going dry when he sees the Wolf striding fast across the sidewalk to only jump high from wall to wall. It was like they were flying, but the amount of stamina and strength Harry had in his body made that seem like the only explanation.

"So polite, omega," Was all the fucker could say with a smile, ignoring the fact that Louis had a handful of his shirt in a fist, holding onto Ponyo and the cloth for his dear life.

"Oh, I can get real _rude_ if I don't feel ground beneath me in two seconds!" Louis yelled out.

"I'll trust that, doll. We'll be down in a moment, I believe we lost them." Harry reassured, a giddy feeling emerging in his bones at the sweet scent the omega provided for him.

Louis wanted to yell out a large ' _who_!' In response, but it seemed like he was more terrified of the answer. He wanted to know more who the Wolf was, and what the hell did he do for someone to follow him.

The cold air of the city night crashed onto his skin like waves, moonlight dancing on his skin as he dared himself to open up his eyes once all he heard was white noise mixing in with the silence of the wind.

Louis didn't notice how his mouth was slightly ajar, lips parted as his eyes were absolutely glued to the Alpha. It seemed like time had stopped for a brief moment, as the cold wind suddenly felt warm when The Wolf had this almost.. _magical_ look to him.

His hair played with the wind, rushing back like a waterfall of brown curls; eyes hooded only slightly from the affect of the white lighting. There was a twinkle to them though, something foreign.

Something that held a different story.

With every swift jump and exhilarating turn the Alpha made, Louis had noticed how small the city really looked from such a view. The people and cars like ants, as though this Wolf was taking him up to a castle in the sky.

Louis didn't want to feel it, but somehow.. he felt a certain excitement reach up into his throat; tugging and turning as he could put help but just gape in awe. Was the city always this... big? And how were the gates so _small_?

The very thing that held the boy in restraints was just a tiny borderline, separating the light of the Alpha Area from the darkness of the Beyond. The same Beyond Louis had always been told to divert his eyes from. But somehow.. the darkness of the other side seemed so much lighter, carrying a bright potential of pleasant curiosity.

The boy then felt himself let out a brief grunt at the rough sound of The Wolf's feet hit the ground, Ponyo only barking happily in response. The pet loved rides, especially if it meant he didn't have to walk.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Louis didn't realize that they had stopped, his arms were still wrapped around the Alpha's neck as his legs were with the Alpha's waist. "Are we on the ground yet, did I die? Shoot I died, didn't I? I thought it was going to be always be by a heart attack, shit."

Harry didn't even think to bother the sweet creature on him. Not even for a moment. He only tucked a strand of loose hair behind his omega's ear, almost as though it was a signal that they have safely landed.

"Oh," Louis looked down and noticed that there was ground beneath his feet, slowly climbing off the Wolf he held onto. " _Oh_."

In that moment, Louis gave himself the time to look around his surroundings, he didn't know how, but it seemed as though he was even more breathless by the fact that he was on the balcony of his room; back at the Alpha House.

How did this Alpha even...? It made no _sense_ to Louis, no sense at all. It was like an alpha's senses maximized by the thousands when it came to the Wolf. It would have taken him ages to return home, but here he was; right back to where he started under a minute. Bloody hell.

The Wolf had his back against the railing, hands gripping the white metal as though he was restraining himself from pouncing on the boy. Which he was. The omega looked **_tempting_** , Harry fought back a deep noise that dared to crawl out of the back of his throat when the wispy curtains that were lined up from the boy's room brushed against his body when the wind caught a hold of them.

With red lips and eyes wide, this boy would be the end of the Alpha.

"You smell sweet, Omega." Was all the Wolf could spit out, fighting back the urge to absolutely drown himself in the scent of the boy's yellow shirt.

"It's probably just because I stuffed the chocolates in my pockets," Louis murmured nervously as he awkwardly connected his feet with the ground again. He was breathless and his blue eyes widened at the beauty of the Alphas own grin. "I think they melted."

The soft tapping of Louis' slippers just through the Alpha over the absolute edge, and Harry found it rather offensive how the omega wasn't under his hold right now; tucked into his neck like he needed him to be. Of course it was offensive, all of it was.

"You're cute," Harry found himself saying, slowly and with only a slight grin; his eyebrows more furrowed, as though he was saying the most important thing of his life at that moment. The omega was much more than cute. He was a dream. The Alpha felt himself beam and melt when the omega offered a shy smile, moonlight capturing his words and defining it; making his intense features seem too much like a night angel to Louis.

"You too," Louis found himself squeaking, wanting to slap a hand over his damn mouth.  His face was rushing red for what seemed like the thousandth time that night when the Wolf comes close to him; cold rings brushing against his cheek. "I mean, not cute, like, very cute in an alpha way. Like a handsome cute. _Ugh_ , I'm sorry--"

"For what, puppy?" Harry felt his smile fall as the omega seemed under a certain light stress; one he didn't approve of. Once again, Harry doesn't know what does it, it could be the precious small smile or the even smaller words that rolled of his boy's tongue, but his heart twists and turns.

It was like a nail being hammered repeatedly, and then quickly removed to only do the process again. It was hard to breathe, hard to move, only around this one omega.

"I'm not actually this _awkward_ ," Louis hesitated, "usually. I just--" The omega found himself taking a deep intake of breath with a smile, shaking his head slightly as he exhaled nervously. He waved his he's around like he was trying to erase and start all over again. "Um, sir? I-I would like to thank you, for.. helping me back there.."

Almost immediately, Harry soaked in every word; responding with a brief yet loud: "Don't," The Wolf frowned deep, eyes flashing a gentle red. The omega shouldn't be thanking him.

The omega shouldn't ever have to thank anyone for anything. It takes every bit of self-control he possess in his bones to not reach down to the boy and envelope his body again; just reach down and capture this omega in a damned embrace would matter to Harry like the world.

What was this omega doing to him?; even he didn't understand.

"You're staring," Louis commented, the slippers that hid his feet sliding back only lightly, more out of shyness than fear.

The sheepish and playful expression of the boy brought Harry to dig his nails into his palm. The way that he held onto the curtains deserved adoration on its own, the way that he looked down and back up deserved a thousand stars written after his name. That is when the Wolf found himself aggravated, a painful shock struck up his temple as he dared to come closer to the boy.

"I haven't got your name yet, love." Harry didn't seem to care for the desperate tone of his voice, but he did care for the grimace the omega had given him.

"It is uh--" Louis looks at Ponyo with a look that says 'I'm sorry for the shit that is about to come out of my mouth right now,' "Ponyo. My name is Ponyo."

The boy was well guarded, but not knowing why he couldn't just give the Alpha his name. It would have been so easy for him to. But Louis wouldn't be Louis without having the Wolf work for it. The omega just needed this night conversation to continue, never end. He needed this night to last, even if it were for only a moment more.

"I thought that was your dogs name?" Harry was in an absolute trance, following along his boy's riddles with no problem. The craters in his cheeks made their appearance once again as the omega let out the most damn precious sigh he had ever heard before continuing his lie.

"I named him after me. I'm very self absorbed, you see." Louis shrugged, watching the way the Alpha's whimsical features were as free spirited as he was; just wavering and lingering around the cool sky as though it was written for him. Made for him.

"I see, Ponyo," Harry kept his voice soft, watching how the slight impact of cool air sent shivers down his Blue-Eyed Boy.

"Don't make me repeat the name, I'm a big deal on these streets." The omega tried to play it cool, but needed up tripping over his slippers a bit before catching himself with weak stamina.

"Are you?" All at once, Harry found the same strain return to his heart, stronger than ever before at just the small movements Louis had provided him.

"Yeah, I have a reputation for uhm.. er..." Louis was talking absolute shit at this point, not even knowing what the conversation was even about; just wanting, needing the green daze the Alpha gave him.

"Flicking heads?" Harry offered.

" _Yes_!" Louis snapped his fingers too excitedly, that was a perfect lie! Too bad he didn't come up with it. "I mean uh, yeah. But there's much more where than where the flicking comes from, Sir Daniel."

Harry knows to stop himself at that. Hearing conversation of women strike from behind the curtains of the boy's room even had caught the omega off guard. The Alpha, to much of his dismay, only stays still for a moment more before reaching out to drag his thumb over the sharp cheekbone the creature before him held so high.

He knew better to control the sudden craving in his mouth as he sees the tanned skin as something he would like under his tongue; marking the freckled area as his own. All of this boy was unclaimed, and it struck such an unusual shiver of exhilaration down the Alpha.

But Louis wasn't paying any attention. Blue diamonds lost in a dance of their own, twinkling as the city lights faded when he distanced himself further away from the balcony; smile faltering slightly in an unknown melancholy holding that caused Harry to feel the familiar picking in his heartstrings.

"So, you must like it, huh?" The omega's eyes were lost in a wondered gaze as he looked beyond the balcony to see the city lights hitting his face once again. Breathing them in and exhaling with a forlorn disposition, "Getting to.. to go out whenever you want, I mean. Not a care in the world, or anyone constantly having to tell you when to come back."

The humor in the omega's voice was lost in the light of his mellow curiosity. Louis sees the Alpha's eyes harden into a thicker skin of emerald, large trees of heavy green leaves blocking his iris' from being readable.

"The world isn't always what it's made out to be, perhaps the freedom isn't either." A profound depth was melting into the crisp air, bitterness with the tart of secrecy visible.

"That's what makes it just as exciting." Louis feels himself getting defensive, not knowing why he raises his voice only slightly. "Unpredictability. Never knowing what's next."

Harry feels his the blood flowing through his veins run cold, looking at the boy with a look that he had never given anyone before. A look of a layered pity.

"What do you think happens beyond those gates, Omega? Behind the city line?"  The Wolf tried to keep his voice soft, already knowing the answer to his question; but it came out raspy and intimidating; but it didn't even throw the omega off for a second.

"I don't know." Louis bites down on his lip for a second, flicking his eyes up at the alpha to see if he was being mocked or teased; but there was nothing to be found but a gentle silence. A silence that only wanted to listen. "I like to wonder.. sometimes,"

The Moonlight that poured down from up above made it seem like there was a ghostly halo hovering over the omega; giving him an aura of innocence that Harry had never seen before. It caused the churning in his stomach to roar, something animalistic to be awakened with the violent feeling of curiosity to lighten his skin.

"About?" The Alpha asks with dark eyes, seeing the Omega only to have a small smile pinned up on his face. The Wolf didn't know, how little the boy would ever be able to have his imagination be read aloud from the pages of his mind.

"The simple things. How the air smells, how tall the trees grow, what song the birds sing in the mornings.." a brief silence, "how everyone is before the world tells them how they should be."

The cold breeze didn't match up with the iciness of the boy's words; and that is when Harry felt it seeping through his skin. _Curiosity. Wonder, interest_. This boy was poison. A poison one would take willingly, drink it up till you felt yourself fade away and be teared up from seam to seam.

It felt like the boy was ripping Harry apart. Dissecting the Wolf with his eyes, picking him apart with a few small words. The Omega's slender white face filled with a dream that Harry had thought was lost long ago. But here it was. With him.

And he wanted all of it. All of the boy. _**Mine**_.

Blue eyes whispered secrets of true desires, and the overwhelming silence was an art of it on own. Words that hung from the back of Harry's mouth couldn't come out, it was as though they were stopping themselves just to hear the sweet sound of a lost innocence once again.

"Is it true?" Louis let out, "that once the gates didn't exist, and everyone used to hold their own ground in the world.. not... be separated. Everyone could just live together, without any greed."

Greed was a besmirched black, like tar. It sticks on to someone, forcing them to thirst after worldly items they do not even need. More power, more money, more everything.

Piling onto them until they drown in a monstrous state where they will always remain hungry for more, not knowing that their stomachs were hollowed out from the first taste.

"I don't know." Harry lied, "but greed always lies in the hearts of man, no matter the situation."

"I don't think so," Louis' eyes shined with an emotion that even he couldn't describe. "greed only lies where freedom doesn't."

The omega shook his head slightly, as though he was in a doubtful shyness at how raw his emotions were. How the heart he wore on his sleeve pumped blood heavier than the one in his chest.

There was something to this boy that just was absolutely, terrifyingly real. And in a world in which he was ignorant to, on how the other side of the gate was filled with red linings of blood and horror; it only caused the churning in Harry's stomach to scream.

A lost innocence, a beacon of light was right here. And if he should be greedy, he will be for the boy. All of him. **_Mine_**.

"Because how awful it is-" Louis starts.

"-for some _thing_ to tell you who to be." Harry finishes, his tone the same as the omega.. almost lost in a mellow wonder; but his more knowing. More knowledgeable than the ignorant boy who had no clue on what the hell was happening.

And then it was that fucking _smile_. That large, genuine, innocent smile that drove Harry to the edge. The smile that sparked a light he had no idea was still in the pit of his heart, melting away but now like a star just before it's death; it lights an energy that was never there before.

The smile was surreal, a daydream lighting up in the night. The boy was a diamond. A stone needed to be protected in a silk cloth as fine as he; away from the truth. The horrible truth of what actually happens behind those golden bars.

"I think I heard him in his room, Madame!" A voice of a woman emerges from behind the balcony and bounced across the walls of the boy's room.

"Well, get him out, go on with it! The ceremony starts in just a minute!" Another woman answers back, the same timidness alive and well in her voice.

"Oh god, I forgot where we were for a second--" The boy's eyes changed from their enchanted blue sea to a hurried storm; snapping out of a dreamy trance.

"You'll have to go?" Harry felt his own gaze darken once he feels the omega slip away from his sight. The boy didn't get to go, he didn't get to become the moon and draw Harry in like the sea; only to leave.

"Yeah, or else I'll probably jump off this balcony before facing mother. Oh _shoot_.. I-I'm sorry for um-- everything. I also, erm, just want to say thank you again. Because I really don't know what would happen and it's just--" Louis rambles, his words a stuttered mess as he runs his hands through his hair.

The omega closes his eyes and inhales deeply while exhaling short and sharp. "thank you. Not just for the, you know.. but for listening. Thank you for listening."

Harry wishes to say something, he really does. He wishes to let out a brief noise at the most to let the boy know that he deserved to be listened to. Whether it be in the mornings or under the moonlight, in the cold or a hot summer day. He would listen to the boy no holiday. He deserved it. He needed it. Both of them did.

"Wait," The Wolf captures the boy's wrist, grip not tight but still causes the Omega to stop dead in his tracks and turn around without question, the grip was desperate, hungry. "what is your name, your real name?"

Louis didn't miss the dark look he saw in the Wolf's eyes. He didn't allow it to scare him, but he did allow them to draw him in. He allowed them to to seep under his skin and crawl around his flesh.

"It's Louis. Louis Tomlinson." The Omega says, not hesitant yet so damn hidden. As though it took all of him to say the truth, but this only made the Wolf hungrier. It gave him for of a reason.

"Louis Tomlinson." Harry let the words roll off his tongue, murmuring to himself as the green of his eyes grow red after the repetition. A smile crept onto his face, as the underneath of his kohl soaked eyes seemed to have their own moment to sparkle in contentment.

"That's a good pup," Harry half-smiles down at the omega, running his long fingers--which were deployed in many, many rings-- through Louis' hair.

The omega didn't find himself backing away, instead leaning into the touch involuntarily; earning only a dragging of calloused thumb across his cheek. He had never felt something like this before. Some this.. _exciting_. Something that made his heart want to burst in thousands of ashes. Never.

But with those words being said, Harry didn't think twice on jumping off the railing, the same devilish smile with darkened eyes never leaving his face; the spirit of wickedness following his silhouette.

"W- _what_?!" Louis widens his eyes as he hears Ponyo bark from behind him, rushing towards the railing of the balcony to see if there was a body laying underneath. But there was nothing there.

No body, no blood. It was just concrete with one bloody footprint, and Louis feels himself going breathless. Who was this Alpha?

And it was only later that the boy would realize that giving his name to the Wolf would be his first mistake.

.


	5. Fire and Medicine

_**F I V E // PART ONE**_  
"I don't talk things. I talk the meaning of things."  
— Ray Bradbury, Fahrenheit 451

 •••

 _Vocabulary_  
FIREBUGS: slang for ruthless, extremists   
sent by the Head Alpha Council   
to eliminate the rebels beyond the borders

—

 ** _EDWARD KNEW THE N_** ight felt different in that moment. It was calmer, well rested. Everything it absolutely shouldn't be.

The Hunting Realm wasn't anything close to calm. It was violent, chaotic. Of course it was only a patch of land that was far from the East where his pack resided; but an absolute blazing-red hotspot for the Firebugs.

The smell of blood should be wavering in the air, moving the leaves that crunch below in the air like a swarm of flies that move towards fresh flesh.

There should be screams of the pitiful ones caught trembling through the branches; the snapping of their necks chilling the roots of the trees.

But this, this silence, was all too damn loud to the Alpha.

The Hunting Realm was the only way left to retrieve meat. Some nights could be successful, deer and rabbits lingering through. Just trying to get by, just as everyone else was. Although they were scarce, they were all the Packs in the far North and East of the gates could rely on.

The forest lands were an ocean of their own, thick leaves replacing the deep shallow waters. The land wore a hollowed and torn coat, its eeriness not bothering to hide as it's trees' skeletal branches swayed side to side.

But like the Sea, the Realm was unpredictable. Just like the blue waters below the blackness of the night sky, it is always better for them to move, to have waves, any form of movement.

Because too much tranquility means a storm is approaching.

Dirt smeared across his stubble cheek, the green of grass against his chest. Edward's shirt was torn, the deep brown fabric shredded from the sleeves to reveal muscular tanned arms with a cluster of black tattoos; each holding their burden of a broken story.

Black ash smeared across his eyes, the symbol of being a head Alpha for his Odyssey pack. It should be labeled as the war paint of guilt, but Edward wore it with pride. Yet his mind craved a crimson tint to the lost abyss of ebony.

His steps were slow; speculative. Senses of an Alpha like him were sharp, dark eyes capturing the way the wind dances. How each whispering of the rustling bushes seemed to have their warnings.

Edward's muscles remained tense under the material of his thin, white shirt; his words well kept under the bulge of his throat. Not daring to make a noise.

His betas stood tall behind him, following with the same tempo; cautious strides being taken in by the chilling summer night air. Bows and arrows strapped onto their own backs, rusty knives in their hands that were stained by the old blood of even older battles.

Each step of theirs could hold two different fates; death an undeniable truth. The other was another day of life, which only was a lying path that led them to the reality they were running from all this time.

Edward's discolored eyes burned with an igneous vexation; wounds and scratches scattered all over his torso, but he showed no reaction to any of them.

The deep burning of the gashes is good. It reminds him he's still alive, it reminds him that there's still blood pumping through his heart.

Zayn and Alec were cleaner, animal blood staining their own shirts as well as the corners of their mouths. Both of their eyes were a poisoned black, looking at their leader with apprehensive stares.

Edward was quite. Just like a damned sea. Just like the Realm. A storm of fire and lightening was unraveling before their very eyes.

"The hog was caught, as well as the smaller herd, Alpha." Zayn's voice was as low as the ground they stood on, careful.

"The sun has set has at eight. If we leave now, we can get back to the Pack before midnight." Alec finished, knowing his words were just as irrelevant.

The red passion in the Alpha's eyes didn't waver. Instead, it washed through his whole body like a tsunami; crashing into his senses until blood was the only thing he could smell. The only thing he could want.

Not the blood of a hog, nor the blood of a woodland creature. The thick blood that drops from the skin of something more animalistic. Something more human.

The scent in the air remained the same. But there was something lingering there, in between the spaces of white noise and crisp leaves. It was beating, breathing. It's undertone quiet, but intentions as clear as water.

But there it was. Behind the silence was a humming. It always began like that, Edward knew. With white noise, you expect there to be a sharp ringing layering. But they weren't alone. There was someone else here.

But once you begin to notice them, they begin to notice you.

Then, as though it was directed to, a new scent came. A scent of a soul about to be damned. The corners of red lips turned as ears perked in a devilish interest. The veins in the Alpha's body thickened, as he felt his eyesight go hazy and ignore every color other than the heat of red.

His stomach churned as heat of hunger spread throughout his veins. The lust of a warm throat, a fresh threat filled his gaze before he spoke in a single deep breath.

"Stay low, Alec." Edwards whisper was venomous, filled with a familiar animalistic timbre.

"Edward, there is a burrow under the left Oak, we can go-" Zayn allows his voice to go under a hush, jaw clenched tightly with his dark hair against the fallen tree's bark. Just by the way his comrade was looking, hair wild and eyes lost; he knew where this was going.

Edward turns his head towards the pair of betas, his voice drowning in the want, the need, for a heartbeat in his hands, "The command is to stay low. Do not move."

Zayn swallows his pride, turning to Alec; who just nods his head at the Beta, sinking down onto their knees with backs against the bark of the towering oak trees. Edward stands, his shoulders wide and head up; neck displayed.

It should be terrifying; frightening even a Warlord along with his army of hungry predators. The very smell of an eery and electric danger that wavered in the forest area of the deserted land.

But it didn't do any of that for Edward.

On the contrary, it caused him to go out of his absolute fucking mind with pleasure.

For a moment—only a moment— the Alpha stood still; allowing the stuttering air to rustle through the willowed trees. No humming, no heart beat, just for that damned moment.

And then, the noise returned in a rush.

Edward let the corner of his lips lift into a dark grin, clenching his jaw slightly as he kept his body still. Hearing the noise come closer and closer, heart beating of the living being pounded; his pupils dilating with each step.

The animalistic instinct that was locked and clutches against the pit of his bones roared, unlocked with a single breath. Edward's eyes lost in an inky darkness of a deep, forgotten black.

He hears the cocking of a gun, smells the metal of the bullet before he allows himself to allow the pot of bubbling desire overflow and drown his stomach and body in the thirst for blood.

"Get the fuck down, Insurgent!" Spat the voice, yet Edward didn't move a muscle. He just stood there as still as the night, claws growing and longer as he tilted his head up while a wide, hungry sinister smirk crawled to his face.

Zayn and Alec could only watch the scene uncoil with wide eyes, Zayn's instincts begging him to run in and block the attacks that was sure to come; breathing heavy and brown eyes lost in a wild red forest.

"Edward, get the hell out of there, you bastard!" Zayn yelled aloud, his voice held down by the weight of fear that shook through him.

"Stay down!" Alec grabbed Zayn's shoulder and forced his back against the trunk of the fallen tree, his own body pulsing violently with adrenaline and despondency; holding down his comrade with his own veins threatening to burst in panic.

And then all at once, there was a blood curling scream.

One that tore through the silent air, awaking it from a deep slumber as it let's out a cold shrill in return; blowing through in such a frigid panic, alarming and warning the moon that hung so heavy above about the damned wailing.

But the scream wasn't Edward's.

But there stood the Pack leader, the single hand that he had raised so cautiously holding a bleeding neck.

The Alpha's position remained the same, facing towards the towering trees, not looking at the Firebug for a second. No pity, no regret. Just an emotionless gaze, unfazed by the struggling of his prey.

The Firebug's body was flinching, stuttering as though he was a glitch on an old computer screen. His eyes forced open in shock as his inhales were petrified on the spot.

The yellow tint of his skin washed away to a milky white, mouth sputtering out chokes and curses as he watches his own blood drop down to the dead, brown shell of each leaf flowing by.

The dead, silent night hung into its last breath with a hiss of pity; being forced to hear its tranquility be buried along with it.

Quiet. Violent. Angry.

"White," Edward sliced the silence with the sharp blade of his timbre, the air going silent around him in adoration. Alec and Zayn involuntarily bowed their heads in the respect of their leader's barbarity, panting heavily as they could do nothing but lay in their own despondency. "the color of innocence; something you have lost a long time ago,"

The Firebug gasped as his neck was released, crawling pathetically on the ground like a wounded animal with his hands pressed against the five large gashes on his throat. His movements were stopped as Edward stepped down on his back; leaning down on the worm. Watching him struggle and twitch under his hold like an insect.

"Green. The color of life, the color you will be blind to." Edward pressed the cold metal of his rings against the deep, fresh wounds he left on the Firebug's throat; savoring the stretched wails of demands for mercy leaving pale lips.

Edward watched with bright eyes as fresh vermillion venom trickled down the bleeding wound, "Red, the blood of a man filled with hatred." The Alpha dragged the pad of his thump into the trailing drops of blood, marking the Firebug's cheekbone; drinking up the dry, stuttered sobs.

"Y-y-you're fucking dis-disgusting," the Firebug murmurs under his breath, gasping for air but stuttering as he coughs out crimson. "You-you'll r-rot in h-hell!"

Edward fell to his knees, the dry dirt was moistened by the blood; a violent, man-made mud tainting his legs. The gun that the Firebug had held was warm against the Alpha's hand, a trace of life still alive on the cool metal. The gun still had a heartbeat.

The Alpha rested his elbow on the Firebug's back, feeling the protruding of bones underneath thick flesh. He grabbed a fistful of chestnut hair, forcing the head of the man up towards the sky.

"Look up at the moon," Edward whispered discretely in return, words leaving his reddened lips like dripping poison. He cocked the gun, letting the noise echo through his victim's ears before pressing it against his temple.

"Sh-shit!" The government soldier struggled against Edward's hold, only feeling himself submit as his body goes static; balancing itself on needles.

Edward watches how the Firebug's deep blue eyes pale in the moonlight, lose their determination with hopeless hues. The alpha whispers slow, scarlet lips letting out heated words of slaughter.

"I wish for you to pray to your god. Let him know you're here." The Wolf traces the edge of the gun against the prey's jawline, watching how each stroke causing his victim to flinch and tremble in fear.

"P-please," the Firebug closed his eyes as shakes his head in terror, his breathing stuttering as salty, hot tears pour out of those lifeless eyes. "Please."

"Tell us," Edward held the neck of the man against the ground, watching how the blood stained grass streaked his neck. "what do you believe we are going to do with you?"

"Edward-" Zayn called out, his voice weak and eyes not daring to Firebug's. The Beta turns his head to Alec, his voice's tone slightly broken as he stares back at his companion. Watches how the Wolf's eyes were lost once again in an animalistic hunger.

"No, let him tell us," Edward dragged his feet towards the fallen trunk, along with the Firebug in his hands; gun held heavy against the thick throat. Even his discolored green eye grew red, displayed to this demonic state at the feeling of the control. The feeling of a pulse.

"Because I intend to do far worse." Edward captured the man's wrists and allowed his claws to sink in the thin flesh, the bones and veins feeling so vulnerable against him.

"Please, stop him!" The Firebug called out at the Betas as they were watching him with pitiful eyes.

"Fall to your knees," Edward points his gun on the protruding spine shape that ran down the Firebug's back, hearing a cracked sob as his commands were obeyed with a shaky hesitance.

"D-don't do this," the pathetic soldier swallowed down a scream; knowing his fate was set in stone once the white fog of the Realm offered nothing but a pitiful shrill of cold air.

"Bite down on the fallen trunk if you don't want your throat laid in your hands, darling." Edward stood tall, the black ash layered on his eyes giving nothing away.

"Edward, this is over the damn line--" Alec looked down at the Firebug with brown eyes filled with a fearful fire.

"You can join him as well, Beta, if you wish." Edward answered, a challenging tone emerging from deep within a hollowed growl. Zayn pulled Alec back, knowing the Alpha won't hesitate in a state like this. The Wolf continued: "bite down on the trunk."

The Firebug obliged, shutting his eyes with all his power as salty tears poured into his open wounds. He didn't dare to say anything anymore, he was a dead man without his heart ever having to stop.

"I want you to look back up at your God," Edward lays his shoe on the crown of his prey's head, the heel connecting with the back of his neck. He whispers slowly, like a snakes final words to his mouse, "and let him when know you're coming home, and who sent you."

"P-please! I-I'm like you! I'm l-like you-!" The solider's words are muffled but they cut through the night like carved ice.

"You're nothing like me."

And with that, Edward stomps down his show on the man, hearing the grinding of teeth let out a final shiver as the throat with a bloodcurdling scream; the shower of blood spraying over the bark without another word. The Firebug's body sagged lifelessly, his teeth still biting down the fallen tree and eyes wide open.

His jaw remained hung open, as though he still had a prayer left to scream. A prayer that was lost forever.

Alec and Zayn had their eyes glued to the Firebug, lips ajar as struggled pants of breath left in terrorized exhales. They didn't move. They couldn't move. Fuck.

"He should have known.." Edward picked up the pools of blood from the bark, marking the side of the Firebug's cheek with the Odyssey symbol as well as smearing the blood across the corners of his lips,

"that God had died a long time ago."

—

" **DO YOU BELIEVE IN L** ove at first sight, Akio?" Harry sighs wondrously as he sighed dreamingly, feet on the dashboard of the stolen taxi cab as he looked at the driver with a toothy grin. "Because I do."

"Mr. Styles, I very much rather speak about this if bullets weren't being shot at us right now." Akio responded as he swerved the cab roughly, dodging another hit to the trunk.

"You've got a point, my dear friend, you have got a point. One moment," Harry rolls down the window as he pokes his head out with a frown, looking at the black car behind them.

"Can you guys keep it the hell down? I'm in the middle of a moment here!" The Wolf yells at the men in white masks.

"You're dead, Styles!" The White Mask behind the wheel cursed, speeding up the van he and his pack were residing in.

"Ah, but I was when I saw his eyes! I could write sonnets on them alone, _sonnets_! Did I tell you about my Louis' eyes yet, Akio?" Harry poked his head snack in the yellow cab, gazing at the man with a dimpled smile.

"Not the time, Mr. Styles!" Akio reached into the bulky compartment of the car, taking out a revolver handgun before thrusting it against Harry's chest while taking. " _Shoot_!"

"If you wish to take the fun out of everything, so be it." Harry takes a large swig of his alcoholic drink from a silver flask tucked into the brown, leather satchel he had held around him; tucking it back in with a small pat before cocking the gun.

"Hello again!" Harry looked out the window once more, waving his hand but immediately ducking his head back in when a shower of bullets rush his way.

"Alright, alright, not the type for greetings, let's try once more." Harry muttered to himself before shooting at the White Mask with the M60 machine gun, who was hanging lifelessly on top of the sunroof of the van.

Harry watched the driver slowed down, taking it as a small victory as he greets it with open arms and a bright gaze at the sky.

"I guess after all these years I have still got that magic tou-" a bullet blows from the side windows of the White Mask Van, flying the gun clean off of Harry's hand.

"Well, shit." Harry mumbled as he rolled the window up and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at Akio.

"Okay, new plan," Harry twiddled his fingers as he watched mono lid eyes watch him through the rear view mirror, "what do I do if I lose the gun?"

"You lost the gun?!" Akio screams, losing his eye off the road for a moment and lets the car swerve off path before tightening his hands around the wheel. "What the fuck is _wrong_ with you!?"

"No, I didn't _lose_ the gun, it's just not in my hands. But that's the least of our worries, I think I have a headache. And my right ear is ringing like a proper bitch." Harry groans as he rubs his temple slightly as though they weren't in the middle of a battle right this second.

"Fuck you to hell, Styles! I can't go back to the pack with followers, they'll raid the burrow before they misappropriate the weapons for the armories."

"Then it is a sign from the Gods that Plan B is the way to go, Akio." Harry clapped his hands together before patting his friend on the back with a shrug and a dazzling smile.

"There is no Plan B, you shit blanket!" The Driver cursed, making a harsh cut through towering trees.

Shit Blanket. That was new.

"There's always a Plan B. That's why it's called Plan B, the plan that comes right after Plan A screws up." Harry explains before he hears Akio squeal at the bullet that went through the back window. "and it seems that we rather should get that rolling as of now. Move over."

Harry grabs ahold of the steering wheel as he pushes Akio to the passenger seat, flicking the rear view mirror to see the White Masks' van catching up to them as they reloaded their guns; a new head reaching through the sunroof as their doors opened and more of them appeared.

" _Dammit_ , you can't let go of the wheel! We'll crash!"

"We won't crash, my dear friend, I just need us to flip over to our side." Harry presses the gas pedal with more pressure than ever before, not stopping for a moment even with his Beta screaming in his ear like a four year old child once you take away their candy and taking drags out of his cigar like it was an oxygen mask.

"What? Harry Styles do not do that! I repeat- _Ah fuck you, man!"_

Harry turns the wheel with every grain of power in his body, stretching it until he doesn't hear the rush of sticks and branches crunching under the cab; a silent wave of crashing wind flooding into the interior of the taxi.

Harry fell heavy against the door, grunting to himself but using his stamina to grip the wheel and hold Akio up. The airbags were thankfully uninstalled, or else his knees would have gone through his eye sockets.

The car landed rough, but successfully in the exact angle the Alpha wished. The metal scraped and sparks flew violently on the side, scratching and grinding the walls until they barely were opaque with material.

The sliding came to a halt almost at once, the screeching of the cab going from a roaring shrill to a deep stop. Harry felt a shards of glass cut through his cheek, but paying no mind to them before groaning loudly at the bolting pain in his back.

But the Alpha looked to his side anyway, and murdered the words:

"You good, lad?"

"I would like a double cheeseburger," he hears above him, looking at his Beta strapped up in his seat belt while murmuring to himself with eyes shut. In a state of such shock that he started ordering as though they were in a damn drive thru window, "some large fries, mmhm, and a shake. Yeah, sure, supersize that. Why not? Ball out. The world is ending anyways."

"Keep day dreaming for me buddy," Harry smiles up at his comrade, whispering in his ear before shattering his window with his shoes, "and after I kill these shit blankets, let them know I would like a twelve piece chicken nugget pack. With a toy."

Harry then climbed out, cursing at the bright ass headlight that shined directly to his eyes; ducking down to his makeshift fort of the vehicle he had laying on its side.

"Come out of hiding, Styles! We know you have the gold!"

"Oh keep your knickers on, James! I have already told you I haven't got the gold, I spent it! How else would I have gotten these boots? You think of me as a thief?" Harry slightly raised his face from the car fort, going back down as the shower of bullets continue to aim at his face.

"I think of you as a liar!" James replied, his strapped gun hanging on his side like a leashed dog just waiting to be released to bite.

"But you can trust a lying man to always be dishonest, can't you? And I am the most dishonest man you must trust to be an honest man, even if I am always lying that turns me more honorable than any truthful man out there! I stick to my reputation!"

Even Harry didn't know what the hell he was saying, the fucker just needed to buy some time to look through his satchel in order to find anything that he could shoot, or throw.

Yes, throwing was even an option at this point.

"What the hell is he going on about?"

And in all honesty, Harry had never claimed any of his enemies to be quite intelligent.

"You know, I choose to wear black so you blokes don't see me bleed. Yet why do you lot wear white? I can see everything, especially when you piss and shit your pants. And that mans erection," Harry points at the middle White Mask, tilting his head slightly up from the wrecked Taxi Cab, "does war turn you on, mate?"

"Damn it, Lincoln, I told you to tuck it in." James muttered, looking away from his comrade in disgust and shame.

"That's uncomfortable. If I'm a free man, so is my dick." Lincoln retorted.

"Cheers to that," Harry smirked as he felt a cold metal in the ripped pocket of his black coat, now standing in front of the cab with it hidden within the jacket. "now I only got three bullets in here, so you boys are going to have to learn to share your deaths. Behold!"

The White Masks all jumped back, drawing their guns back as they covered their ears; probably waiting for an explosion. But once there was nothing to come, the pack leader, James, looks directly at the Alpha with such raised eyebrows that not even his mask could veil them.

"A pistol? Really? He's got a _pistol_?" A White Mask asked, looking around to see if anyone else found this Alpha ridiculously idiotic.

"Well, I never said your deaths were going to be quite... impactful. Unlike that package you carry, Lincoln. Wear it proud, mate. Count down with me now," Harry nodded, twiddling with the gun in his hand as though it was a toy.

"Cut the bullshit! Men, _Fire_!" James commanded his men, proudly wearing a smirk as he watches all of his Pack draw their guns forward and multiple red lasers pointing at Harry.

Yet, James was expecting the Alpha, who stood proudly in front of them, to flee, but only catching Harry whistling to himself while shuffling his feet patiently.

The White Mask leader furrowed his eyebrows as he clenched his jaw, hearing the clicking of guns going off but no bullet flying through the air.

He looked back at Harry, who waved back with a smile.

"I said fire!" James spat towards his pack.

"There's no ammunition, sir!" A White Mask declared, the guns making only a loud ticking noise in return; popping off empty smoke.

"What the hell do you mean there's no ammunition?!" James tries his own gun, only for to spit emptily as well.

"Rule number one of murder through firearms; always reload your guns after a car chase." Harry made his voice known, making up his own laws as he goes on, "You had six rounds per gun that could only last you forty five minutes. We led you on a chase for thirty eight. You washed me with an unneeded surplus on multiple occasions; pushing you out of luck."

"You played us," James cursed, striding closer to the Wolf with his followers but the Alpha raises his own firearm, causing them to stop dead in their tracks.

"Ah ah ah, don't shove this on me, darling. Your last two brain cells are on the verge of extinction. I just gave them a little nudge."

Harry waves a hand at his gun, "the 'pistol' doesn't seem too pathetic now, does it?"

"Forget your guns, get him!" James ordered as his men reached into their baldrics and drew sharp blades, metal scratching against metal as they charged without a second thought, running towards the Alpha in front of them.

"Number three," Harry counted down, the wicked smile in his face not leaving for a second as he shot at a White Mask with raven black hair, not stopping his running and using the falling body's arched back as a boost to jump up on the brick building the van with bright headlights had crashed into.

His fingers grabbed a hold of the hedge once his Alpha instincts rushes through his veins; acting as his adrenaline for the moment. The endurance should have been rough, frustrating. But all Harry could do was welcome the pain with open arms and a dimple.

"He's getting away!" A White Mask shouts, the others climbing on the protruding bricks to where the Wolf stood.

Yes, that would have been much easier than jumping off of a dead man's corpse. Harry made sure to make a mental note of that for next time.

"Actually, I'm not getting away. I don't know what I'm doing at all, to be quite truthful." Harry confirmed before leading himself off the ledge to leap on a neighboring building, tripping over his own feet slightly in the chaos of it all. 

Harry cursed as he stumbled, but as he heard the crunching of gravel behind him, he caught his breath to start his feet again. Their location couldn't have been more perfect, for the closer to the borders one gets; the less shit is actually given about what goes on.

It was like a secret held by the night itself, the moon's angry white eyes glaring down at the pack fighters with displeasure. The illuminating glow had only added an every aura, as though the sky was giving out an early warning to the sun.

The streets were littered with cold bullets and pot holes holding pools and pools of blood. Abandoned churches stayed lit with candlelight peaking through the windows as the alcoholic preachers muttered curses at the rebels before isolating themselves in.

The only sound available in the night was Harry's brief, sharp exhales and the damned following right behind him.

"A certain omega of mine fancied the color yellow, you know?" Harry paused, catching his breath as he balances himself on the edge of the old shack; looking directly at the one White Mask in pale yellow shoes headed his way.

Harry wasn't fazed, only running his hands through his hair as he looked breathlessly at the night sky, A small heat spread through his stomach along with a small smile as he recalled his fairy.

"He was like a dream, _fuck_ , he was a dream, wasn't he? It isn't possible that he could be real. I should have kissed him to make sure, bit the pup all over that pretty little neck of his."

"Can't kiss him once I have your head," The White Mask was joined by his two other brothers, trying to lead Harry off the ledge as though they were at sea and making the Alpha walk the plank.

"Ah, pause a minute for me babe," Harry sighed as did a small drunken spin, brown boots doing a small dance of eagerness as he popped the cork off the small rum bottle he held in his satchel, inclining his gun that he dipped towards the men.

Harry holds his pointer finger up, gulping the drink down as thigh he owned time itself. The men didn't dare charge, just stand and stare at the Alpha, looking at one another with bewildered glares. Because how the fuck can someone so ruthless be so.. _unorthodox_?

"Alright, alright, unpause. Lets get on with it, boys." Harry wiped the residue off the corners of his mouth and shot a bullet at the sky as he laughed at the recoil of the swordsmen, "two!"

Without a second more to spare, Harry jumps off the roof of the abandoned space and only stumbled forward slightly, giving the White Masks who were still stuck in place a bow and salute, "Did everyone see that, yeah? Good, because I can say with pride that I will not be doing it again."

Yet suddenly, Harry was grabbed by the collar of his shirt; his back ought pressed against a wall as the strong smell of musk and booze wavered through the air before the silhouette ever could.

The Alpha let out a large grunt as a growl was challengingly emitted through his ear, and a cold metal blade scraping towards his skin. There was a heavy arms around his shoulders, holding him down just enough to make itself known.

"You missed your second shot, Styles," James gritted through his teeth, holding a blade against the inked throat of the Middle Triplet.

"It appears as such, doesn't it? Never been quite good with aim." The Wolf sarcastically muttered through a hefty breath. Harry's curls fall to his eyes as he raises his hands up in a faux surrender, a wicked grin digging into his gaze.

"You're surrounded, Harry. If you cant pay the price of the gold, I bet those teeth will do just as well on display at The Pit." James dragged his knife into the entrance of Harry's lips, tapping the shard on the Alpha's tooth.

"I do floss, so you may be right there," Harry nodded, frowning at the knife, but then in a hush he murmured, "but just as you tried to blast me and my friend there on the road, you forgot rule number two, I'm Harry Styles of the Odyssey Pack, mate."

"What the hell does that mean?" James drew small drops of blood with the amount of pressure he was holding the blade with, one swipe and the slit could end it all.

"What it means, darling," Harry grabbed ahold of James' shoulder before flipping their bodies over, pinning the White Mask to the brick wall and dropping the blade to the ground without giving I put another change pace of glory. Harry leaned down to whisper, "is that I was never aiming for you."

James furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, opening his lips to respond but then bright headlights rushed towards the pair along with a blazing horn.

The bullet wasn't aiming for James. It was a signal for the getaway car.

 _Fuck_.

Harry smirks as he sees the bright color of the familiar, wrecked taxi cab. He holds James by his collar and pushes him in front of the hood, allowing the car to run over the pathetic man violently; crashing yet the passenger door flying open. 

The window rolls down as a bleeding Akio throws up his middle finger at the scene, "Get the hell in, motherfucker! I popped two pills and did a shot of NyQuil, there's no going back, bitches!"

"Have I ever told you how much I adore when you are on drugs?" Harry breathlessly beamed at his Beta before strapping himself up in a seatbelt.

(for safety, of course)

(Harry wasn't a wild animal)

"I can smell colors, Harold. I can smell the goddamn colors." Akio muttered, reversing the cab and slamming his door on the gas. "You got what you needed, yeah?"

"Don't hold back, Akio." Harry confirmed, looked into his satchel and smiled weakly at the white canteen labeled **_MEDICATION_** in bold print, clutching it protectively in his hands. "I have a younger brother to see."

"Hey, Harry?" Akio yawned with his eyes bloodshot red, beginning to blow spit bubbles.

"Yes?" Harry's eyes darken as he ties the satchel back up, a malicious flame yet to die.

"Didn't you have three tracer bullets in that thing?"

"It seems so,"

"You only used two."

Fuck.

"I almost forgot," Harry cocked his gun one last time before squinting his left eye a tad to see the White Masks still pathetically stuck on top of the building, looking for ways to climb down without killing themselves. It should be funny, really. Hysterical.

"I forgot to tell you lads about rule number three!" Harry hollered, rolling down his window, "Never battle a man with a gasoline tank behind you."

"What'd the fucker just sa—?!" A White Mask shouted, but was cut off by a final number:

"One!" Harry counted, pulling the trigger before the bullet spat out in a perfect angle, breaking through the tanks as a roar of flames blowout in a gust.

Harry poked his head through the window and gave an unapologetic nod,

"Until next time then, lads!" 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 


End file.
